LA CROISIERE S'AMUSE
by emy299
Summary: Bella, Alice et Rose, trois meilleures amies vont faire une croisière. Elles y rencontreront Edward, Jasper et Emmett. Sea, sex and sun...ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, alors voici ma première fic. Jespère que vous allez aimer! Trève de blabla**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Prologue.

- Ca y est nous y sommes, les vacances commencent ! Nous dit mon petit lutin préféré, Alice, une petite brunette qui était toujours surexcitée. Elle avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux courts et noirs qui plaisaient toujours aux hommes.

Rosalie, Alice et moi montions enfin à bord de ce somptueux bateau. Déjà en arrivant au port de Miami, j'avais remarqué qu'il devait mesurer au moins 300 ou 400 mètres de long. Nous allions faire plusieurs escales, la première étant à Freeport sur l'île de Grand Bahama, dans deux jours. J'avais vraiment plus que hâte de visiter toutes les îles des Bahamas.

Après 5 ans passés sur le campus de l'université d'Harvard, j'étais ravie de partir en vacances et de décompresser. Nos parents nous avaient offert 3 semaines de croisière sur LE LOVE BOAT (N.A : oui je sais c'est pas très original ^^) pour nous récompenser de l'obtention de nos diplômes. J'avais passé les derniers examens haut la main et étais fière de moi ainsi que de mes amies qui avaient réussi avec brio les leurs. Dès notre retour de vacances je commencerais ma carrière de Journaliste au Chicago Sun Times. Alice qui comme nous à 22 ans compte bien ouvrir sa propre boutique de vêtements confectionnés par elle. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle est très douée. Quand à Rosalie, son diplôme de photographe lui a permis d'intégrer son magazine préféré The Chronicle.

- Tenez vous bien les mecs on arrive !

Ca c'est Rose tout craché. Ma meilleure amie Rosalie Hale est une fille belle, pulpeuse et blonde qui aime beaucoup jouer de son physique avec les hommes. Et elle aurait tort de s'en priver. Parce que moi Isabella Swan qui ne suis que banale, je n'attire personne et de toute façon j'aime beaucoup passer inaperçue.

- Les filles vous vous rendez compte, nous sommes sur le bateau de l'amour. Vous croyez qu'on va rencontrer les hommes de nos vies ici ? ! dit Alice songeuse

- Alice, nous sommes ici pour décompresser et passer des vacances pas pour draguer

- Bella, pour une fois laisse toi aller, me réprimanda t elle. D'ailleurs regardez les filles ce type là bas

Plus nous avancions vers le dit type, plus l'hystérie d'Alice ne faisait que décupler. J'ai remarqué qu'il s'agissait de l'Intendant. (NA : Le stewart en chef)

- Je vais aller lui demander où se trouvent nos cabines

- Elle ne perd vraiment pas de temps, murmurais-je à Rose

Donc après le flirt éhonté d'Alice, nous avions appris que nos chambres étaient les unes à côté des autres sur le pont « freesias » et que l'Intendant s'appelait Jasper Withlock, qu'il avait 25 ans et que selon mes propres constatations il avait les cheveux mi long blonds et qu'il devait mesurer environs 1m75.

- Bon on défait nos valises, on se change et on se retrouve dans 15 minutes

Voilà un ordre clair et précis de la pile électrique qu'était Alice.

- Oh et Bella, mets ton nouveau Bikini Bleu nuit !

J'ai bien cru que j'allais échapper à l'Alice, diplômée de stylisme qui adorait jouer à Barbie Bella.

Ma cabine était située entre celles de Rose à ma Gauche et Alice à ma droite. Je ne sais pas encore comment sont celles de mes amies mais la mienne était vraiment magnifique. Il y avait un grand lit disposé à droite et deux tables de chevet qui l'entourait. Une penderie à vous couper le souffle de par sa grandeur et un bureau sur lequel était disposé une petite lampe. Les murs écrus détonnaient devant un parterre taupe en moquette. Cette pièce devait au moins faire 25 mètres carrés !

Après avoir rempli au quart la penderie. J'entrais dans la salle de bain qui était située dans la partie gauche de la chambre. Et là aussi j'eus un choc en voyant l'immensité de la salle d'eau. Une baignoire qui faisait aussi Jacuzzi, géante. Une douche aussi grande que la salle de bain que nous avions sur le campus. Je ne vous parle pas du lavabo étincelant qui était dessous un miroir gigantesque. Ce sera vraiment un plaisir de se laver.

_Et peut être aussi essayer le Jacuzzi à deux ? !_

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir pensé ça !

Dix minutes passées sous la douche et 5 minutes à essayer de passer le fameux bikini bleu et me voilà déjà presque en retard au rendez vous fixé. J'enfile donc une robe blanche par dessus le maillot de bain rikiki, attrape une serviette et ferme à clé ma cabine. Les filles m'attendaient déjà.

* * *

Alors? Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Je continue?

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Avant toute chose la dernière fois j'ai oublié le disclaimer: donc je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont à la merveilleuse Stephenie Meyer.**

**Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review et même les autres, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir que vous aimiez. Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je vais poster mais je fais à chaque fois au plus vite. Entre mon fils et les vacances c'est pas évident! **

**Je remercie beaucoup ma relectrice de soeur qu'est lajuju59!**

**Alors rendez vous en bas!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 :

La bateau était maintenant parti depuis une bonne heure et avant d'aller se prélasser à la piscine, nous étions attendues à un cocktail de bienvenue.

Nous nous rendîmes donc à la salle de réception afin d'y prendre un verre de champagne et écouter le discours de bienvenue du Capitaine. Il était déjà 13h55, le bateau était gigantesque et mon sens de la coordination et mon étourderie avaient réussi à nous perdre.

- Rappelle moi Bella pourquoi je t'ai suivie plutôt que le beau brun de tout à l'heure ? me lança sournoisement mon ex meilleure amie Rose

- Parce que tu m'aimes et que le fameux brun avait une rouquine à son bras ?

- Mouais…

Nous rîmes et finalement nous trouvâmes notre chemin.

_Bella, y'a des panneaux, suis les panneaux… _

_Oui ça va j'ai compris_

Quand enfin nous trouvâmes la salle de réception, je fus émerveillée par la décoration de celle-ci. Il y avait une double grande porte dont un splendide vitrail ornait le milieux de chacune. Une douce musique s'envolait lors de l'ouverture et nous aperçûmes directement la scène qui était au fond de la salle. Sur celle-ci se trouvait déjà le Capitaine qui allait commencer son speech. Je suppose que tous les passagers étaient déjà réunis vu le nombre de personnes présentes. Des serveurs déambulaient afin de nous distribuer une boisson. Et sur notre gauche, un buffet grandiose avait été dressé.

- Non mais vous avez vu le choix qu'il y a ? s'exclama Alice en sautillant

- Oh que oui j'ai remarqué ! Répondit Rose en scanant la foule

- Euh …Rose elle parlait du buffet

- Non, non Rose à raison, je parlais bien des mecs présents dans la salle

Je secouais la tête en signe de désapprobation mais un sourire était accroché malgré tout sur mon visage. Elles ne changeront vraiment jamais. Toujours à l'affût de viande fraîche.

- Bonjour et Bienvenue à toutes les personnes ici présentes. Je suis le Capitaine Laurent. Les règles de sécurités vont vous être présentée dans un instant par notre intendant Mr Jasper Withlock.

Il lui fit un signe de tête et Mr Withlock commença à nous dicter toutes sortes d'évasion en cas de naufrage ou de conduite à tenir en cas d'incendie. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écouter parler puisque Alice n'arrêtait pas de lancer des 'aahh' et des 'Wahh' ou encore des 'Ooh' admiratifs.

Rose et moi avions eu du mal à ne pas glousser. Alice nous lança un regard noir, ce qui redoubla nos rires. Finalement Mr Withlock à la fin de sa démonstration de l'utilisation des gilets de sauvetages, que nous trouverions partout sur le bateau, repassa la parole au Capitaine.

- Bien, j'espère que nous n'aurons pas de problème quand même ! nous dit-il avant de se mettre à rire.

Sa petite blague eut du mal à traverser la salle et il reprit sérieusement son discours. Apparemment il a du manger du clown ce matin, ou faire l'école du rire (il devrait penser à se faire rembourser)

- Ennnfin bref ! _(R/N: petit clin d'oeil a notre cher Franklin!!)_ Où en étais-je ? … Oh, oui, je vais vous présenter l'équipe qui sera chargée de vous faire passer d'agréables vacances. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter le Docteur Carlisle Cullen.

Arriva sur l'estrade un super beau blond d'une quarantaine d'années... Moi je veux bien être malade. (_R/N: oui moi aussi! A/N: va y avoir du monde à l'infirmerie ^^)_

_Rose sort de ce corps ! !_

- Ensuite voici sa femme Esmée Cullen, qui est son assistante et infirmière.

OK, j'aurais du me douter qu'il était marié ! Et vu la belle femme aux cheveux caramels d'à peu près son âge qui arriva sur scène, je me suis dit qu'il avait très bon goût. De plus elle dégageait la sympathie et la gentillesse.

- Voici Emmett Cullen, notre barmaid

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année et à la carrure monstrueuse se présenta à son tour et nous fis une petite démonstrations de ce qu'il pouvait faire avec une bonne partie de ses muscles.

J'ai bien cru que Rosalie allait devenir aphone tellement elle criait.

- waw ! ! Ce type, il est …. Waw

J'en reviens pas que Rose en perd ses mots _(R/N: ah ouais elle aussi!!)_

- Remets toi Rose, lui soufflais je avec un coup dans ses cotes

Je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas entendue puisqu'elle continue de scander son nom en hurlant.

- Et notre maître nageur, Edward Cullen qui termine la fratrie Cullen que sont les enfants du Docteur et de sa femme

Et là le Choc ! Mon cœur a soudainement raté un battement avant de repartir dans une course effrénée. Ce type ne peut pas être humain. Je dirais plutôt, un Dieu, un Adonis mais pas maître nageur. Il avait les plus beaux cheveux bronze que je n'ai jamais vu. Un visage parfait sur un corps d'athlète parfait. Il va y avoir du monde à la piscine vu les œillades lancées de la part de la gente féminine de la salle.

- Arrête de baver Swan, tu vas nous inonder.

J'ignorais les sarcasmes de mes amies et repris ma contemplation. Il avait un sourire à damner un saint. Et ne pu m'empêcher de lui sourire. Même si je n'étais qu'un quidam parmi la foule de jolie fille. Moi je n'étais que très banale. J'avais les cheveux brun qui étaient impossibles à coiffer correctement et mes yeux d'un marron boueux ne reflétaient rien de spécial. Si j'avais été une Alice ou une Rosalie, j'aurais pu jurer que son sourire en coin m'était destiné.

Le Capitaine passa ensuite en revue le reste de l'équipage mais mes yeux et mon esprit étaient toujours avec l'Apollon. Et les filles qui se disaient mes meilleures amies, m'ont violemment tiré par le bras pour se diriger vers le buffet.

- Non mais Oh, vous pourriez y aller plus doucement non ?

- Euh Bella… on a essayé, me dit Rosalie

Avant de se mettre à pouffer avec Alice. Elles parlent de moi alors qu'elles étaient littéralement envoûtées par Emmett et Jasper il y a de ça 5 minutes.

Au loin nous entendions tout de même le Capitaine qui s'efforçait de terminer convenablement son speech.

- Bien maintenant que vous connaissez tout le monde, j'espère que tout se passera bien et surtout n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide si besoin est. Je suis le Capitaine de ce navire depuis plus de 30 ans et il est toujours là à voguer pour votre plus grand plaisir donc n'ayez pas peur.

Je crois vraiment qu'il devrait arrêter de faire des blagues parce qu'elles tombent toujours à plat. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne se démoralisait pas et continuait.

- Vous trouverez dans vos cabines, si ce n'est déjà fait, un manuel qui résume les consignes de sécurité, un plan du bateau ainsi que tous les horaires des restaurants, bars et autres activités proposées. Si vous aviez des questions malgré tous Mr Withlock se fera un plaisir d'y répondre.

Voyant l'air sérieux et pensif d'Alice , je suis sûre qu'elle cherche un milliers de questions à poser. Cette fille à décidément flashé sur le beau Jasper.

Environs 30 minutes après la fin du discours, nous décidâmes de sortir nous balader à travers le navire pour une visite expresse. Il était maintenant 15 heures et si nous voulions profiter un peu de la piscine avant de nous changer (encore) pour se rendre au restaurant, cette visite sera plus que rapide.

Et bien sûr la première chose que mes amies voulaient voir était les boutiques qu'il y avait à bord. Je hais les magasins. Heureusement, il n'y en avait que deux ; des souvenirs et des premiers besoins. Mais, il y aura les escales pour sustenter mes accro du shopping d'amies. J'ai peur.

Oui, elles ont toujours eu le don pour me rendre folle et m'entraîner dans les moindres boutiques de Phœnix, notre ville natale et Cambridge, ville de l'Université d'Harvard. Une fois même, j'ai eu droit à un essayage dans une boutique de lingerie. Je crois que ce jour là, la vendeuse a sérieusement pensé à changer de métier. Alice et Rose m'avaient fait essayer presque tout le magasin. Moi qui suis très pudique, je peux vous dire qu'elles avaient du y aller avec beaucoup de persuasion. Je crois que ce sont les yeux de biche de Rosalie mélangés au yeux de cocker d'Alice qui m'ont fait entrer de plein gré dans la cabine d'essayage. Quoi qu'il en soit nous y étions ressorties avec le sourire revenue de la commerçante devant le chiffre qu'affichait la caisse enregistreuse et plus de paquets qu'il ne fallait.

Nous continuions donc la visite des deux restaurants qu'il y avaient à bord, un où seraient pris les petits déjeuners et déjeuners et un autre pour les dîners. Dans ce dernier, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il y avait une estrade, donc je suppose qu'il y aura des spectacles. Nous continuons notre découverte par la discothèque, elle était assez grande pour accueillir tout le bateau et plus encore. Tant mieux je n'aime pas les mains baladeuses. Le reste nous le vîmes au hasard de notre ballade. Nous finissions par nous arrêter au bar de la piscine.

Nous avions de la chance car à cette heure-ci beaucoup de gens étaient encore au Cocktail de Bienvenue. Donc nous avions la piscine pour nous seules. J'ai pu profiter à fond de cette opportunité de me baigner sans gêne. Bien qu'on me disait souvent que j'avais un corps magnifique, je m'y trouvais beaucoup de défauts et me trouvais tout juste potable.

Après environs 1 heure de longueurs pour moi et de bronzette pour mes amies, plus tard, il a été décidé de rentrer nous changer pour le premier dîner de cette croisière. Il n'est que 16 heures, mais apparemment il nous reste juste le temps nécessaire pour nous faire, je cite, 'belles'.

- Bella tu sais très bien qu'après l'inévitable douche, il faut se maquiller, se coiffer (et là il y en a au moins pour 1 heure) ensuite trouver quoi se mettre … oh mon dieu ! Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais mettre, s'exclama soudainement Alice… vite les filles nous n'aurons jamais le temps.

Et c'est maintenant au presque pas de course que nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos cabines respectives.

J'entrai enfin dans la cabine de douche pour laisser couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Bien que j'aimais beaucoup aller dans la piscine, l'eau chlorée rendait ma peau sèche. Après mettre entourée d'une serviette afin de me sécher, j'entendais des chuchotements dans ma chambre. Prise de panique, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Sortir de ma salle de bains à moitié nue et sauvagement attaquer le criminel ou rester sagement dans cette pièce et attendre qu'il s'en aille ? Soudains je me rendis compte de mon erreur et surtout que la voix que j'entendais était en fait deux voix de femmes. Et pas n'importe lesquelles mais celles de mes amies.

- Que faites vous ici ? Vous ne devriez pas vous préparer dans vos cabines ?

- Nous n'allions tout de même pas te laisser t'habiller seule !

- Heu… tu sais Alice, je m'habille seule depuis mes 6 ans environs

- Non, je voulais dire t'habiller correctement

- Et ben Merci, dis-je sèchement

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Et surtout j'ai remarqué comment tu avais flashé devant le maître nageur, Edwin je crois

- Edward, repris-je

- Ah tu vois ! Constata t elle

Sur ce Rosalie se mis à fouiller consciencieusement mon placard à la recherche de la tenue idéale.

- Tu sais Bella, je crois qu'il faudra qu'on fasse les boutiques !

- Oh oui oh oui… s'extasia Alice

- NON ! …

- Bella, me coupa t elle, si tu veux séduire Edwin…

- Edward ! !

- Il faudrait que tu sois plus sexy.

- Qui t'as dit que je voulais séduire Edward ? !

Et encore une fois elle ne m'écouta pas, préférant jouer à Bella Barbie. Et nous voilà donc parties pour 1 heure d'essayages non stop. Passant de la robe verte taille empire que j'avais achetée l'année dernière à une tunique blanche et des leggings noirs pour finalement s'arrêter sur une robe bleue nuit avec un léger nœud sur le dessous de la poitrine. Mais je ne pouvais sûrement pas échapper à la séance shopping qui m'attendra dès notre première escale prévue dans deux jours.

_Avoue que tu as hâte ? … Rien que pour paraître sexy aux yeux d'Edward et qu'il te remarque parmi la quantité de greluches qui le reluquaient lors du Cocktail ! … _

_OK J'avoue !_

Je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam cet homme mais il avait fait battre mon cœur comme personne d'autre. Et rien que pour ça, je voulais qu'il sache que j'existe et libre à lui de vouloir me connaître.

- Alors ? me demanda Alice, alors que je me regardais dans le miroir

- OK, vous êtes géniales ! Leurs dis-je dans un câlin collectif

Une paire de ballerines blanche enfilée plus tard, nous étions sur le chemin du restaurant.

- Dites les filles, vous croyez que Jasper sera là ?

- Et pourquoi voudrais tu qu'il soit là, Alice ? Lui demandais avec un sourire taquin

- Oh allez ne faites pas comme si vous n'aviez pas remarqué

- On ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ? répliqua Rosalie

- Je crois qu'il me plaît les amies… non… je suis sûre qu'il me plaît !

Et dans une hystérie non contrôlée nous nous mîmes à gesticuler sur place comme des adolescentes. J'étais heureuse pour mon lutin préféré. Elle était toujours tombée sur des mecs qui ne savait pas ce qu'ils voulaient ou alors des vrais lourdauds qui ne voulaient que du sexe. Mais mon Alice méritait beaucoup mieux que ça. Peut être devrais-je en savoir plus sur ce Jasper ? Ainsi que sur Emmett Cullen, vu la tête de Rosalie tout à l'heure, mais ça on verra plus tard quand elle en parlera (ce qui je doute arrivera plus vite que prévu).

Enfin, nous arrivions au restaurant, notre crise de rire n'ayant pas tout à fait disparue, nous décidions d'attendre quelques instants pour nous refaire un visage. A cet instant un serveur nous ouvrit et là une merveilleuse mélodie arriva à mes oreilles. Et je fus comme un papillon attiré par une lumière. J'entrais et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise en revoyant ces cheveux bronze qui me faisaient déjà craquer.

* * *

**Vous vous souvenez de petit bouton vert? Vous croyez que je mérite une review? Comment était ce chapitre? ... dans le prochain elle va ... peut être parler à Edward ;)**

**vvvv**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Je remercie toutes mes revieweuses et vos sympatiques commentaires qui m'ont fait extêmement plaisir. Ainsi que celles ou ceux (qui sait!) qui m'ont lus tout simplement!**

**Bien sûr les personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Trève de blabla... ENJOY!**

* * *

A peine étions nous arrivées que nous fûmes accueillies par Mr Withlock. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il lançait quelques œillades à Alice. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs complètement subjuguée par lui.

- Bonsoir, Mesdemoiselles. Je me nomme Jasper. Puis-je vous conseiller notre meilleure table ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Alice avec un sourire étincellent. Je suis Alice, reprit elle, et voici Rosalie et Bella, en nous désignant tour à tour.

Après quelques « enchantée » et « ravie de vous rencontrer », il nous accompagna vers une table à deux pas de la scène où se trouvait le magnifique pianiste. Je me suis attablée de façon à me retrouver face à lui. Tandis qu'il continuait de faire glisser ses doigts sur les touches ivoires, Jasper nous souhaita un bon appétit et s'en alla reprendre son travail.

- Les filles avant la fin de la semaine, ce type sera mien ! lança Alice

J'étais tout prête à la croire. Je connaissais suffisamment mon amie pour savoir que ses prédictions étaient toujours justes. Alice et Rose échafaudaient d'ailleurs déjà leurs plans pour appâter ce pauvre Jasper. Enfin pauvre Jasper c'est vite dit ! Je suis certaine qu'il se laissera faire de bon gré, si je m'en réfère aux regards qu'il lance depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Mes yeux et mon esprit étaient maintenant accaparés vers un beau musicien aux yeux d'un vert émeraude profond que je pouvais désormais voir. Il jouait maintenant « Clair de Lune » de Claude Debussy. Elle faisait partie des classiques et surtout de mes préférées. Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ce tourbillon émeraude. J'étais complètement déconnectée. Mon univers n'était plus que musique douce, lui et moi.

Ce sont deux mains agitées devant moi qui me sortirent de ma contemplation.

- Youhou Bella… la terre appelle la lune ! rigola Rose la propriétaire desdites mains

- Hein ?…euh…oui ? répondis-je

- Je te demandais ce que tu voulais manger, le serveur est déjà venu mais tu étais tellement subjuguée par ton musicien qu'il a dit qu'il repasserait.

- Hein ? Quoi _Mon_ musicien ?

Dis-je en rougissant bien sûr. Je ne savais absolument pas mentir. Mais en quelque sorte, _il_ n'était pas _mon_ musicien

_Pas encore_

Déjà que mes amies m'aient vu dans cet état était embarrassant mais que le serveur m'ait vu était horrible.

- Oh, Bella, premièrement tu rougis, preuve de ton attrait et ensuite tu étais tellement ailleurs que ce pauvre serveur à pris peur.

Intensification des rougissements. C'est décidément une soirée embarrassante. Parce qu'en plus mes amies ne sont absolument pas discrètes et je rappelle que nous sommes à deux pas de la scène donc du bel Edward. Et vu le sourire qu'il affichait je suis certaine qu'il n'a loupé aucun mot de la conversation bruyante et humiliante.

_Note personnelle : Trouver un trou pour s'y cacher définitivement !_

Finalement le serveur finit par revenir. Le délicieux repas fut englouti au rythme des rires et des plans machiavéliques de Rose et Alice. Je n'ai presque rien mangé bien que les assiettes vides alentours prouvaient que la sole meunière servie devait être succulente. Mon esprit étant toujours sur scène. Parfois j'entendais les rires et les appels vains de mes amies mais je n'arrivais pas à détourner le regard de l'Adonis. Mais que m'arrivait il ? Je ne me reconnaissais pas du tout. Ce n'était pas mon genre de flasher au premier regard sur un inconnu. Etait-ce ce que l'on appelle le coup de foudre ? C'était très difficile de répondre à cette question n'ayant jamais été amoureuse. Bien que lorsque j'étais au lycée, je suis restée avec Jacob pendant presque 2 ans. Mais je me rends compte maintenant que je n'avais jamais été amoureuse de lui. Et s'il ne m'avait pas trompée avec Leah, je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé. Me serais-je rendu compte de mes sentiments ? Ou plutôt de l'absence de sentiments envers lui ?

Vers le dessert, je remarquais qu'une table à côté de la nôtre était constituée de 4 glousseuses, d'environs notre âge, toutes blondes et pulpeuses. Maquillées à outrance et hautaines. L'une d'entre elles n'arrêtait pas de papillonner des paupières. Quand je me suis rendue compte de la direction de ses yeux, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'avais une envie irrésistible de lui écraser mon gâteau au chocolat sur sa tronche de bimbo décolorée. Non mais ! Pour qui elle se prend la pétasse.

_Te retiens pas, vas y ! !_

Me lança la partie diable de mon cerveau. Lui affichait depuis bientôt deux heures, une sourire éblouissant. Et je me rends compte maintenant qu'il ne mettait pas destiné comme j'ai pu l'imaginer avant.

_Idiote ! Idiote ! me morigénais-je_

Il fixait quelque chose ou quelqu'un sans jamais sourciller ni même regarder ses doigts qui glissaient d'eux même sur les touches. Il passait d'une mélodie à l'autre sans partition. Il jouait comme un dieu. Ce pouvait-il qu'un homme pareil soit humain ?

Bien trop tôt, le dîner prit fin et il a été décidé ou plutôt ordonné par Alice, de nous retrouver dans sa cabine pour un 'debriefing' de notre journée, qui fût riche en émotion. D'abord notre arrivée sur ce paquebot de rêve et ensuite chacune de nous avait flashé sur un membre de l'équipage.

C'était la première fois que j'entrais dans la cabine d'Alice. Elle était quasiment identique à la mienne. Je suppose que toutes les cabines de cette catégorie devait se ressembler. Evidemment la férue de mode et de shopping qu'elle était, avait emporté 5 valises et pas les plus petites, non les plus grandes bien sûr !

- Nous sommes ici pour 3 semaines Bella ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais porter deux fois la même tenue ? Et j'ai même l'intention d'écumer les boutiques lors des escales. Je n'aurais jamais assez de vêtements pour toute la durée de la croisière.

Voilà ce que m'avait répondu mon amie quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi elle emportait autant de bagages. Moi j'avais réussi à tout caser dans une seule valise.

Alice et Rose décidèrent de concert de montrer le grand jeu dès le lendemain. A quoi cela sert il d'attendre ? Selon elles. Me priant bien évidemment de faire de même pour séduire le beau pianiste. Ce qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué, c'était les pétasses qui l'intéressaient mieux que moi, la femme invisible. Donc de mon côté je ne changerais rien et surtout pour un homme tel que lui. Il était l'homme le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu et je suppose qu'il le sait et qu'il aime en jouer. Le sourire en coin qu'il lançait à la table d'à côté en était révélateur et souhaitait sûrement en amener une ou deux pour le border. Cela me retourna le cœur.

C'est sur cette pensée déplaisante que je décidais qu'il était temps que je retrouve mon lit. Je saluais les filles et nous nous mîmes d'accord pour nous retrouver à 8h00 pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

Cette nuit là fut mouvementée. Après avoir eu du mal à m'endormir, j'ai rêvé assez suggestivement d'Edward Cullen et de son piano.

***

Se réveiller dans le lit moelleux d'un paquebot en plein milieu de la mer des Caraïbes est tout bonnement génial. Je pourrais facilement m'habituer au bateau voguant au rythme des vagues, aux rêves érotiques et à la douce chaleur. Je regardais mon réveil : 7h00. J'ai donc une heure pour me préparer avant d'aller rejoindre mes amies.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, j'ôtais mon large tee-shirt qui me servait de pyjama, ainsi que mes sous-vêtements et entrai dans le bain que je m'étais fait couler. Une douce odeur de fraise embaumait la salle d'eau et me détendais d'une façon fantastique. Je me sentais si bien en ce moment que je me demandais ce qui pourrait rendre cet instant encore meilleur.

_Edward avec toi dans le bain à bulles ? _

_Ouais probable. Mais il est aussi probable qu'il s'est détendu aux bras d'une superbe blonde glousseuse._

_Aussi._

Après ce petit débat intérieur et que mon bain s'était rafraîchi, j'enroulais une serviette autour de mon corps et me dirigeais vers ma penderie, y sorti une petite robe bleue achetée spécialement pour cette croisière sur ordre d'Alice et Rosalie, et l'enfila par dessus des sous vêtements pris au hasard. Je rejoignis mes amies dans le couloir et nous nous rendîmes vers le self où était servi de petit déjeuner.

Nous fûmes émerveillées devant le buffet grandiose qui y était dressé. Il y avait de tout. Des céréales de toutes sortes, du pain, des œufs, des pancakes, des viennoiseries, du bacon et beaucoup encore… Vu le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles d'Alice, je supposais que jasper ne devait pas être loin. En effet en me retournant je l'aperçus se diriger vers nous.

- Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles. Avez vous bien dormis ?

- Magnifiquement, répondis Alice

- J'en suis enchanté. Je vous laisse vous servir au buffet et peut être aurions encore l'occasion de nous revoir aujourd'hui

Et il s'éloigna dans un dernier regard pour mon amie qui était désormais en transe. Ce qui nous fit rire Rose et moi.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans un calme relatif. La pile électrique qu'était Alice étant en mode séduction.

Alice voulait continuer à flâner comme la veille pour découvrir ce que nous n'avions pas encore vu. Donc nous passâmes en revue la salle de sports où il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde s'affairant sur les diverses machines proposées. Alice et Rose avaient déjà en tête d'y faire un saut de temps en temps, histoire d'éliminer un peu de nos délicieux repas. Ensuite, le petit casino qui était proposé à bord. Vu l'heure matinale, il n'y avait encore personne juste quelque membres de l'équipe de nettoyage.

Alice voulait absolument savoir où se trouvait la cabine de jasper, 'au cas où', selon ses dires. D'après l'affichage un pont était interdit au public. Bien sûr pour Alice et Rose cela signifiait que les cabines de l'équipage s'y trouvaient. Nous nous y dirigeâmes donc.

Riant d'une plaisanterie de Rose, je n'avais pas vu une personne arriver en courant qui me percuta de plein fouet. Ma maladresse légendaire m'a fait me retrouver les fesses à terre.

- Excusez moi je ne vous avez pas vue ! dit la plus merveilleuse des voix que je n'avais jamais entendu.

- C'est pas grave, je ne vous avez pas vu non plus.

Et là le choc (encore). C'était lui. Une tignasse cuivrée à peine coiffée, un tee-shirt moulant et trempé de sueur et des yeux verts à faire fondre un iceberg

_Au moins on ne risquera pas d'en trouver sur notre route!_

N'écoutant pas mon Giminy Criquet personnel, je pris la main qu'il me proposait pour me relever. Une décharge électrique m'immobilisa quelques seconde face à ce toucher. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a perçue lui aussi mais moi j'en étais submergée. Je repris rapidement contenance en ressentant la douleur provoquée par le coup de coude lancé par Rosalie.

- Excusez moi je dois vous laisser je suis déjà en retard.

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, non s'en m'avoir au préalable éblouie d'un magnifique sourire en coin ravageur. Je me frappais intérieurement pour n'avoir rien su dire. Mes ex meilleures amies qui n'avaient rien raté de la scène se moquèrent de moi plus que de raison. Après cette grande rasade d'émotion et la cabine de Jasper introuvable, nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de nous rentre au self y prendre notre déjeuner. En effet nous avions passé toute la matinée à flâner et n'avions pas vu l'heure passer. Ce sont nos estomacs, que nous pensions calés pour au moins les 3 semaines à venir, qui nous rappelèrent à l'ordre.

Le déjeuner se passa normalement et ordinairement. C'est à dire avec Alice et Rose qui continuaient de comploter. Demain sera notre première escale, et elles comptaient bien en profiter. J'ai déjà peur. Parce que cela signifie qu'il va y avoir de nouveaux magasins, donc de nouvelles folies, de nouveaux essayages, de nouveaux fringues. Et selon elles, il faudra se dépêcher pour ne pas en rater un, vue que l'escale ne prenait qu'une journée. Moi tout ce que je voulais était de visiter Freeport, ville principale de l'île de Grand Bahama. Mais la destination de mes amies sera principalement Lucaya à la périphérie de la ville. Paraît il que les meilleures boutiques y seraient. Malgré mes protestations de farniente sur la plage et de tourisme, elles n'en démordirent pas. Je me résigna donc.

L'aprés midi sur le bateau était consacré à la piscine. Enfin, un peu de détente ! Je savais que Rose et Alice, affublée d'un mini (très mini) bikini chacune, se posteraient sur des chaises longues et bronzeraient. Moi et mon maillot de bain de taille normale, c'est à dire couvrant très bien les parties de mon corps qu'il était inconcevable de montrer en public, irions faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine.

Mais le malheur étant toujours avec moi, j'avais oublié que la personne chargée de surveiller la baignade n'était autre que l'homme de mes rêves et de mes fantasmes, Edward Cullen. Et comble de malchance, les glousseuses, elles, n'avaient pas oublié. Elles se pavanaient, tels des paons, devant lui. Quand soudain, l'une d'elle glissa et se retrouva dans la piscine. Le sauveur de ses dames s'est évidemment débarrassé de son tee-shirt pour aller à sa rescousse, puisque apparemment elle ne devait pas savoir nager.

_Mon œil ! Elle l'a fait exprès, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! !_

Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire que j'ai failli tomber dans les pommes quand la partie se trouvant habituellement sous un tee-shirt avait été dévoilée. Il avait une musculature à faire pâlir plus d'un homme. J'avais eu une furieuse envie d'y placer mes mains de manière indécente. Mais la pétasse m'a tiré de mon fantasme quand elle, j'en suis sûre, avait fait semblant de défaillir. Elle ne respirait soit disant plus, alors évidemment son chevalier servant ne s'est pas fait prier pour pratiquer le bouche à bouche.

_J'ai envi de vomir…_

Quand elle a entouré sa nuque de ses mains, c'était pour moi le coup de grâce et décidait de rentrer me vautrer sur mon lit et regretter de ne pas avoir de Ben and Jerry's sous la main.

- les filles, je vais rentrer m'allonger un peu, je ne me sens pas très bien et je ne viendrais sûrement pas manger alors ne m'attendez pas.

Je ne leur laissais pas le temps de répliquer et parti en direction de ma chambre. Que m'arrivait il ? S'il était attiré par les plantureuses blondes et alors ?

_Te rends tu compte que tu ne lui a jamais vraiment parlé et tu pètes les plombs parce qu'il pose sa bouche sur une autre ?_

Ca, c'était mon Jiminy Criquet !

_Je suis pathétique ! Songeais-je._

Je fini de m'endormir puisque se sont mes amies qui vinrent me réveiller dès leur sortie du restaurant. Mon réveil affichait 22h30.

- Bella, Bella… devine quoi, m'écria Alice

- Pas envie ! répondis-je de ma voix ensommeillée

- T'es pas drôle…

- Dis moi et allez vous en, que je reprenne mon rêve !

- Jasper et Emmett nous ont invitées à passer la journée avec eux à Freeport demain… s'extasia t-elle

- OK, mais qui est Emmett ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Emmett est le frère de Jasper et accessoirement le barmaid de la piscine. Tu sais on l'avais vu au speech du Capitaine

- Ouais c'est vrai, mais que vient il faire dans l'histoire ?

Rose m'expliqua qu'elle l'avait rencontré au bar de la piscine après que je sois partie. Ils ont discutés et se sont trouvés des points communs. Puis Jasper est arrivé et Alice s'est jointe à eux. De fils en aiguilles, les garçons se sont proposés pour être leur guide sur Grand Bahama.

_Ouf ! Pas de folie dans les magasins !_

- Et tu sais quoi ? Comme ils ne voulaient pas laisser leur frère seul, il vient avec nous. Et par la même occasion toi aussi.

- Quoi ! ! m'exclamais-je totalement ahurie.

* * *

**Voilà, prochain chapitre excursion à Freeport, île de Grand Bahama**

**Je mérite bien une petite review, non?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à Toutes et à tous (s'il y en a!). Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'avoue qu'il a été dur à écrire parce que je ne suis jamais allée aux Caraïbes, encore moins à Freeport. La prochaine fois je me souviendrais de faire une croisière sur la Deule! (Canal lillois) ^^. De plus mon mari trouve que je ne passe pas assez de temps avec lui, pff. **

**Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Enfin bref, sur ce... Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Après toutes ces années d'amitié, je savais qu'il ne servait à rien de contrer Alice et Rose dans leurs plans. Quels qu'ils soient ! Ni même négocier, c'était peine perdue. La première passait rapidement en mode 'yeux de cocker' et la suivante pouvait être cinglante. Alors c'est résignée et surtout extrêmement nerveuse que j'ai rejoint mes amies dans le couloir devant ma porte.

Comme à son habitude, Alice était très excitée de la sortie de la journée et Rose avait revêtu son traditionnel costume de femme fatale. Alice était habillée d'une minijupe en jean et petit top vert et Rose une légère robe blanche qui faisait ressortir son teint halé. Et moi, godiche de service, j'avais été affublée d'une robe dos nu bleue sombre. Et même sous la torture, je n'avouerai pas que je me trouvais plutôt jolie. Sinon, je serais bonne pour d'autres séances de Bella Barbie ou pire encore de shopping.

Moi qui voulais jouer la touriste solitaire, j'avais été obligée de traîner dans les magasins. Horreur ! Quand Rose et Alice m'avaient dit qu'elles s'étaient trouvées des guides particuliers, j'étais au nirvana et aurais érigé une statue de chacun d'eux pour les louer. Mais j'ai vite déchanté car il est maintenant prévu qu'Edward, frère des traîtres et accessoirement mon fantasme personnel, soit mon 'cavalier' pour m'éviter de tenir la chandelle et lui pour qu'il arrête de ruminer dans son coin, dixit Jasper.

_Arrête de te plaindre, avoue que tu es excitée à l'idée de passer la journée avec lui !_

_Peut être…_

C'est donc avec la plus grande appréhension et mon estomac qui, se croyant dans un parc d'attraction, s'amusait à faire le grand huit., que nous rejoignîmes les garçons à l'embarcadère.

- Bonjour vous ! s'exclama joyeusement Rosalie. Je vous présente Bella, notre meilleure amie. Bella, voici Emmett, le plus beau (en lui faisant un clin d'œil), Edward leur frère et tu connais déjà Jasper.

- Bonjour, répondis-je poliment

Les présentations terminées, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'Edward. C'était la première fois que j'avais l'occasion de l'avoir près de moi pour une longue journée. Il affichait encore le petit sourire en coin qui faisait fondre mon petit cœur et qui surtout alimente beaucoup mes rêves. Je le détaillais et remarquais qu'il portait un t-shirt ne masquant rien de sa musculature parfaite et un short dévoilant des jambes parfaites.

_Ben oui quoi, il est parfait !_

_Euh… t'oublies pas un peu vite les glousseuses, qui sont sûrement plus son type que toi ? !_

_Oh mon dieu ! T'as raison, je vais tuer mes amies pour le traquenard ! _

Malheureusement ou heureusement, je ne savais plus, tellement mon cœur et ma raison se déchiraient à ce sujet, je devais passer la journée avec lui. Enfin pas totalement puisque nous étions en groupe, mais je soupçonne Alice de ne parler et n'avoir d'yeux que pour Jasper et Rose de vouloir aguicher sans aucune gène le pauvre Emmett, ce qui voulait dire que je me retrouvais seule avec Edward.

Nous longions donc la plage qui se trouvait à l'est du port pour aller en direction du 'MarketPlace' dans le fameux quartier de Lucaya. Il était convenu que nous y prendrions notre petit déjeuner. Cette île n'étant pas très grande, nous étions arrivés très vite à destination. Il était 9h.

Edward parla très peu durant le court trajet. Juste les formules de politesses habituelles. Je le sentais gêné et nerveux, il passait souvent ses mains dans sa magnifique chevelure cuivrée.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je dois sûrement être beaucoup plus gênée que lui !_

Emmett nous guida jusqu'à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant qu'il connaissait. Le 'Giovanni's Café'. Il paraîtrait qu'ils servent un généreux petit déjeuner italien, des spécialités locales mais aussi américaines. Ayant parcouru la carte, je me suis laissée tentée par un simple café et des viennoiseries. Autant commencer au plus simple, vu les ingrédients des spécialités Bahaméennes. On verra au déjeuner. Vu la couleur des visages des filles, je suppose qu'elles ont eu la même réflexion que moi et se sont aussi portées sur le café/viennoiseries. Tandis que les garçons, qui connaissaient très bien apparemment, ont choisi un petit déjeuner typiquement américain. Et quand je disais 'généreux' et bien c'était un euphémisme. Je dirais plutôt 'gargantuesque'. Ces mecs sont de vrais orges. Surtout Emmett. Ce n'est pas un estomac qu'il a mais un puis sans fond. Même Edward, malgré son physique d'athlète et son corps à en damner plus d'un.

_Je me demande où il cache toute cette nourriture? !_

La parole qu'Edward n'avait presque pas depuis que nous étions descendu du bateau, lui était soudainement revenue quand il s'agissait de parler avec ses frères ou même avec mes amies. Je ne comprenais pas d'où lui venait son aversion envers moi.

En tout cas, je devrais remercier Alice de jouer les inquisitrice espagnole, n'ayant pas eu le courage moi même de poser les questions.

- Alors dites nous tout les garçons, depuis combien de temps travaillez vous sur le Love Boat ?

- Nous n'y travaillons pas tout le temps en fait, on y est avec nos parents qui adorent y travailler l'été. C'est devenu une sorte de tradition familiale, nous expliqua Jasper

- Ouais et je ne me plaindrais jamais, on y fait de supers rencontres, dit Emmett en fixant Rosalie.

_Je jurerais avoir vu de la bave au coin de sa bouche d'ailleurs !_

- Je crois avoir toujours connu mes parents partir sur le bateau et évidemment nous étions toujours avec eux et quand nous sommes devenus assez âgés pour y participer chacun de nous à trouver son poste.

Malgré le soleil éclatant et la température très élevée, le velouté de la voix d'Edward m'avait donné des frissons dans tous le corps. J'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'entendre pareil timbre. A la fois magique et envoûtant.

_Tu te souviens que tu parlais d'Emmett ?… Et bien ferme ta bouche !_

- Et vous êtes tous très doués pour ce que vous faites. J'aimerai savoir dans quelle autre activité vous excellez ?

La voix aguicheuse de Rosalie me ramena à la réalité. Emmett n'en pouvait plus. Il dégluti bruyamment. Et moi je riais intérieurement. Jamais Rose n'avait été autant provocatrice pour séduire un homme. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui plaise pour qu'elle agisse ainsi. Et elle devait aussi être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin de ça. Emmett ne voyait qu'elle. Quoi qu'il en soit son petit déjeuner avait été mangé à une vitesse hallucinante. Pense t il devoir prendre des forces pour un quelconque exercice physique ? Ou était il toujours comme ça ?

Le petit déjeuner terminé, les garçons nous emmenèrent visiter un peu la ville. Nous prîmes un mini bus très sympathique afin de nous emmener à International Bazar. D'après Jasper quand on aime faire du shopping, c'est le centre commercial à ne pas louper.

_Alice m'en voudrait elle si j'abîmais son Jasper ?_

Mais la surprise était que ce 'centre commercial' n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'en connaissais. Je comprends Jasper à présent dans le fait que c'est un lieu qui mérite une visite. En effet, ici est représenté un petit village créole avec des cases de bois coloré qui cachent des centaines de boutiques aux enseignes prestigieuses à des prix détaxés. Mais cohabitent aussi les marchant vendant des souvenirs traditionnels locaux.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! !

Je sens Alice au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Jasper, je crois qu'Alice va faire une syncope. Tu sais que tu viens de faire d'elle la femme la plus heureuse du monde ?

Glissais-je à Jasper à l'oreille avec un petit rire. Qu'il me rendit d'ailleurs.

- Respire Alice, ne vide pas encore ton compte en banque, nous avons d'autres îles à visiter. Dis-je à Alice.

Je laissais Alice et Rose entrer avec Jasper et Emmett dans une première boutique. Je laissais le soin aux garçon de faire attention à elles, je pense qu'ils sauront réfréner leurs ardeurs d'accros du shopping et leur éviter de dégainer trop souvent leurs cartes de crédit. Enfin, j'espère.

- Tu ne veux pas y aller aussi ? me demanda Edward qui m'adressait enfin la parole

- Non merci, j'ai horreur de ça. Tes frères me sauvent la vie là ! Moi je voudrais visiter. Je ne connais pas du tout cette île

- Tu veux que je te serve de guide ?

- Oui, je veux bien, répondis-je timidement.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer pareille occasion de me retrouver seule avec lui. J'informais donc mes amies que je partais à la découverte de l'île et nous nous donnions rendez vous vers 13h devant le plus vieux restaurant de Freeport. Puis je suivis Edward.

Il m'emmena d'abord visiter 'Hydroflora Garden'. C'était un immense jardin où on pouvait se familiariser avec de nombreux arbres fruitiers et des fruits rares ainsi que des espèces d'orchidées aux formes délicates et couleurs nuancées encadrant une magnifique chapelle. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Je ne regrettais absolument pas d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de prendre mon appareil photo. J'ai bien du en prendre une bonne cinquantaine. Sur le coup je remerciais l'inventeur du numérique. Et aussi celui de la carte mémoire grande capacité. Je n'oubliais pas, évidemment, d'insérer Edward dans ces photos. Délicatement, sans qu'il en aperçoive. Il était vraiment très photogénique. Il avait une lueur étincelante dans les yeux qui le rendait encore plus beau, si c'était possible.

Il me racontait quelques histoires sur cette île. J'y ai appris beaucoup de choses. Notamment que Christophe Colomb avait initialement appelé cette île 'Gran Baja Mar' mais c'était surtout une escale pour les pirates. D'ailleurs le restaurant où nous devions retrouver les autres est un ancien repaire de pirates. Maintenant Grand Bahama est surtout touristique et peu de gens y vivent.

Nous avons marché et photographié 'Hydroflora Garden' pendant presque une heure. Ensuite Edward me fît visiter le Grand Bahama Museum à ma demande. J'avais très envie de découvrir l'art local. Et je ne fus pas déçue. Premièrement Edward aimait ce musée, ensuite cet endroit regorgeait de belles choses. Il y avait même un reconstitution d'une grotte. J'aimais particulièrement la section indienne du musée. Les œuvres d'art exposées étaient magnifiques. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.

Cette journée ne faisait que commencer et j'étais déjà aux anges. Avec un ange en personne pour me servir de guide. La journée initialement prévue par Rose et Alice qui aurait dû être un supplice pour moi avait été changée en véritable paradis.

_'Comment passer de l'enfer au Paradis' par Isabella Swan_

Depuis que nous étions partis seuls de notre coté, il n'avait pas quitté son sourire. J'espérais de tout mon cœur en être responsable. Et pour mon plus grand plaisir, il parlait beaucoup. Passant d'anecdotes historiques à familiales. Mais jamais de lui.

- Parle moi un peu de toi

Il fallait que je lui dise, ma curiosité avait parlé pour moi. Le musée terminé, nous nous dirigions vers notre point de rendez vous. Il était déjà midi. Je voulais y aller à pied pour avoir l'occasion de parler plus avec lui. De lui.

- Et bien je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

- Commence par le début. Où es tu né ?

- A Chicago, mais nous n'y sommes pas resté longtemps. Mon père étant médecin, le meilleur de sa génération, aimait beaucoup changer d'hôpital. Ma mère elle, est décoratrice d'intérieur. Je dois t'avouer qu'elle est vraiment très douée. Sur le bateau elle sert d'assistante et d'infirmière à mon père. Ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Finit il avec un petit rire amusé.

Vu la façon qu'il parlait de ses parents, il était très fiers d'eux et devait les aimer profondément. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, il ne s'arrêtait plus. J'adorais entendre sa voix. Une douce musique à mes oreilles. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer. Et moi j'avais trouvé assez d'assurance pour être à mon tour une inquisitrice. Je voulais tout connaître de lui.

- Où vis tu maintenant ?

- Je vis toujours avec mes parents à New York. Je suis au conservatoire là bas. J'aime beaucoup jouer du piano. C'est mon exutoire. J'aime faire passer mes sentiments à travers ma musique. J'aimerais beaucoup enseigner aux autres ma passion.

- Et tu ne te produis pas, enfin je veux dire en dehors de la croisière ?

- Non, je n'aime pas beaucoup être au centre de l'attention, ça me rend extrêmement nerveux et je ne peux plus jouer.

_Oh Mon Dieu ! Quand va t il arrêter d'avoir des points communs avec moi ?_

- Pourtant je t'ai entendu lors de ma première soirée à bord, et tu jouais vraiment très bien

En me rappelant cette soirée, le rouge m'est monté immédiatement aux joues. J'espérais qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas.

- Quand il n'y a pas trop de monde ça va encore. J'arrive à me concentrer sur une personne et le reste glisse tout seul.

Il avait dit ça en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi était il nerveux ?

Nous pouvions déjà apercevoir l'immense silhouette d'Emmett nous faire de grands signes. Cela voulait dire que nous étions arrivé à destination. Trop tôt à mon goût. Il y avait encore des tas de choses que je voulais connaître à propos d'Edward. Ce n'est que partie remise.

- Et ben vous en avez mis du temps ! J'ai faim moi. Il est déjà 13h30 ! !

- Quoi ? m'exclamais-je

Le temps passe vraiment trop vite en bonne compagnie. Me sachant maladroite même sur un sol lisse tel que les trottoirs d'ici, j'avais volontairement marché lentement. Mais je ne savais pas que j'avais marché si lentement. A Priori la distance qui séparait le musée au restaurant n'était que très minime.

_Avez vous remarqué le changement, de godiche maladroite je suis passée de calculatrice sûre d'elle. Finalement je ne passe pas trop de temps avec les filles !_

_Penser à leur faire un cadeau._

Le restaurant était vraiment typique. J'avais l'impression d'être sur l'île Tortuga du film 'Pirates des Caraïbes'. C'était une espèce de cabanon divinement bien restauré.

- Bella, j'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas de t'avoir laissée seule avec Edward

Ca s'était Alice, qui avait dit ça avec un sourire qui voulait dire 'ce soir, tu vas parler ma fille'.

- Pas du tout Edward est un très bon guide. Lui répondis-je en regardant Edward avec un petit sourire.

Je pris place aux côtés d'Edward à table. Cela n'a pas semblé suspect étant donné que chacun avait pris place à côté de son chéri et qu'il ne restait plus que cette place là.

_Youpi !_

Malheureusement ce restaurant était typiquement Bahaméen. C'est à dire, cuisine à base de poisson, lait de coco et divers fruits et légumes poussant uniquement sur l'île. Pas très ragoûtant ! Je choisi néanmoins un plat qui n'avait pas l'air mauvais. Mais j'étais quand même septique. Rose avait laissé Emmett choisir pour elle. Ne sachant pas trop non plus ce qu'elle voulait. Ou plutôt si, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait. Un gros nounours pour elle toute seule. Je souris et secouais la tête à cette pensée. Je n'avais jamais vu ma Rose dans cet état. Je pense qu'elle a enfin trouvé l'homme pour lequel elle voudrait se lever le matin, pour lequel elle oublierait tous les autres. J'étais heureuse pour elle. Car je ne doutais absolument pas que de la part d'Emmett il n'en était pas autrement. Ces deux là finiraient ensemble rapidement, foi de Swan !

Notre repas fut servi et mangé en un temps record. Enfin pour moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé manger vite, ni réussi d'ailleurs. Mais après le déjeuner, Edward proposa de nous emmener faire de la plongée sous marine nous faire visiter la 'Picasso Galery'. Rien que par le nom de salivais déjà. Alors ce fut mon leitmotiv pour avaler rapidement mon repas.

_J'ai mangé quoi d'ailleurs ? J'ai pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce plat. Pas très bon ! _

Apparemment la 'Picasso Galery' est un site où les coraux multicolores offrait de multiples facette de la vie sous-marine. Cet homme a vraiment de très bonnes idées. En plus d'être amusant, la visite des coraux était vraiment superbe. J'ai pu y voir plusieurs poissons exotiques de toute sorte de couleurs, même fluo. Absolument magnifique. La mer turquoise était tout bonnement magique. Je n'avais jamais vu pareil spectacle. Les Caraïbes, l'eau transparente à souhait, le soleil, il ne manquait plus qu'un baiser d'Edward et je pouvais mourir.

_Un baiser ? …wow wow wow tout doux ma belle ! Ne va pas trop vite… et qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il en a envie lui ?_

Nous avons passé presque 2 heures sur le site. Puis nous sommes remontés tout doucement. Alice était encore émerveillée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. J'avoue que moi aussi. Mais venant d'elle c'était assez troublant, elle n'était dans un état pareil que lorsqu'elle rentrait des soldes. Jasper était aux anges avec elle. Ils s'assemblaient parfaitement. Comme s'ils avaient été façonné juste pour l'autre. Un tout. Ni plus ni moins.

Je ne connais pas les garçons Cullen mais tout me laissait penser qu'ils étaient des gars bien. Alors je voulais leur laisser une chance. Et je voulais que tout ce passe bien pour mes meilleures amies.

Cette journée pris fin, bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Le bateau devant lever l'ancre avant 20 heures, nous primes le chemin du retour.

Malheureusement, je ne pu ravoir de nouvelle conversation avec Edward. Il était toujours accaparé par un de ces frères, ou il nous commentait ce que nous voyions en passant. Et à chaque fois qu'il parlait mon cœur pris une course folle et mon esprit vagabondait de manière très osée. J'en rougissais à chaque fois.

* * *

**Les lieux que j'ai indiqué dans ce chapitre, existent vraiment. Merci Google et le Petit Futé! En revanche les distances ont été améliorées. **

**J'ai droit à une petite (grande) review? *regard à la Alice***


	5. Chapter 5

**Un grand oups et un très grand merci à Alex qui m'a fait remarquer une boulette. Alors voilà j'ai corrigé. Et désolé si vous avez cru à un nouveau chapitre. *me mets à genoux pour vous implorer pardon***

**Bonsoir tout le monde, je vous apporte, enfin, ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire, bien qu'il m'ait donné du fil à retordre. En tout cas pas encore de lemon mais je pense que dans le prochain... *léve les sourcils suggestivement***

**Je voudrais remercier toutes celles et ceux (au cas où, faites vous connaitre!) qui m'ont lue et laissé une review. Vous savez à quel point ça booste l'écriture. Surtout combien ça fait du bien! Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde et j'en suis vraiment désolée, j'essaierai d'y répondre la prochaine fois. En tout cas MERCIIIII!!! **

**Les personnages appartiennent toujours à SM. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

La journée d'hier avait été pleine de surprises. En effet, j'avais eu droit à la plus merveilleuse des visites guidées par le plus sexy des guides. Edward Cullen s'était avéré aussi intelligent que beau. Et c'est vraiment peu dire !

Le nuit que j'avais passée ensuite avait été peuplée de rêves où il était encore et toujours en vedette. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas été question de sexe mais tout simplement de conversations et de regards. J'imagine que mon subconscient n'avait pas été rassasié de cela. Mon conscient non plus d'ailleurs. Et j'avais plus que hâte de corriger cela. Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien qu'en sa présence. Le simple fait de savoir qu'il était sur le même bateau que moi et que je le reverrai obligatoirement aujourd'hui rempli mon cœur de joie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait depuis que j'étais montée à bord mais à chaque regard, chaque parole mon cœur palpitait.

_Ne cherche pas plus loin, tu es amoureuse tout simplement !_

_Amoureuse ?_

Pouvais-je être amoureuse ? Je ne sais pas mais j'aimerai vraiment le découvrir. Et rien de mieux que ses meilleures amies pour ça. Je sais que ce soir, il y aura une soirée. Bien que je n'aime pas du tout la danse, étant très maladroite, j'avais une énorme envie de m'y rendre. Danser dans les bras d'Edward, qu'y aurait il de plus grisant ? Enfin, j'espère qu'il voudra bien danser avec moi. D'après le peu que j'ai appris sur lui hier et le simple fait qu'il était avec moi et personne d'autre me permettais de penser qu'il n'avait pas en tête le groupe des 'glousseuses'. Mais je me trompe si souvent.

Mon réveil indique 8h30, je pense que c'est une très bonne heure pour réveiller mes amies et demander leur aide. Je sais très bien que cela implique qu'elles veillent jouer à Bella Barbie encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci je le désirais. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour séduire Edward.

Je leur envoyais donc un texto pour déclencher l'Alerte Rouge.

Depuis toute petite quand l'une de nous avait besoin des autres, une Alerte Rouge était déclenchée. Comme la fois où Rosalie avait été sauvagement larguée par un mec au lycée. Elle voulait absolument se venger et avait déclenché l'Alerte. Nous avions répondu présente dans la minute. Le type en question, Paul, était le quaterback de l'équipe du lycée. Alors il sortait avec Rose, Capitaine des Pom-pom Girls pour avoir encore plus la côte. Mais Rose était réellement amoureuse de lui, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il la quitte pour aller voir si l'herbe est plus verte dans le jardin du voisin. En l'occurrence Rachel, le sœur de Jacob, mon ex. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait échafaudé un plan machiavélique pour lui mettre la honte de sa vie et lui apprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas intentionnellement à Rosalie Hale.

De ce fait, nous avions attendu le lendemain pour mettre en action l'opération 'Rikiki'. A la fin des entraînements de football, Alice faisait le guet devant les vestiaires des hommes pendant que Rosalie et moi étions entrées telles des commandos et avons quasiment rampé jusqu'au douches qui étaient à ce moment là toutes occupées par les membres de l'équipe. Rosalie s'était subitement relevée faisant peur à la moitié des gars présents et avions pu avoir ainsi une excellente vue sur le corps nu et surtout le sexe rikiki de Paul et j'avais pu prendre autant de photos que je le voulais. La chance étant encore une fois de notre coté, nous avions réussi à ressortir de là sans que le coach Clapp ne nous aperçoive. Les photos se sont retrouvées sur le net et elles ont fait le tour du lycée rapidement. Après ça, tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas devenir l'ennemie de Rosalie Hale. Ce fut aussi l'une des plus belles partie de plaisir que nous avions eues, tellement nous avons rit.

Une minute après l'Alerte déclenchée, mes amies déboulèrent dans ma chambre, sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Elles étaient encore toutes deux en pyjama. Enfin devrais je dire en mini nuisette.

- Les filles j'ai besoin de votre aide !

- Que t'arrive t il Bella ? C'est la première fois que tu déclenche l'Alerte.

Rose était légèrement paniquée. Alice semblait pensive, elle n'avait toujours rien dit. C'était pas normal, il s'agit d'Alice, petite pile électrique éternellement rechargée.

- Je sais, s'écria t elle soudain, mais d'abord dis moi quels sont les symptômes ? finissa t elle en levant les sourcils suggestivement

- Cœur qui bat la chamade, papillons dans l'estomac, rougissements intensifs, mains moites.

- Oh, c'est GE-NI-AL ! ! crièrent de concert mes amies.

-Tu es amoureuse ! (Alice)

- D'Edward ! (Rose)

- Vous vous rendez compte les filles, nous sommes toutes les trois amoureuses de trois frères. C'est génial !

Je crois qu'Alice n'avait que le mot 'Génial' à l'esprit en ce moment.

Alice et Rose se regardèrent, à croire qu'elles arrivaient à se comprendre rien qu'en se regardant. Soudain j'eus très peur. Mais qu'avais-je crée ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? Edward ?

_Allez laisse les faire tu n'en seras que plus heureuse !_

_Mouais…_

- Alors voici le programme d'aujourd'hui : Tout d'abord nous allons toutes passer par la douche, cela va de soit. Ensuite nous sommes parties pour une journée entière de relookage. C'est à dire : Séance de massage au Spa, sauna, Jacuzzi, ça c'est pour nous détendre. Puis on reviens ici pour te trouver la meilleure des tenue, ensuite coiffeur, je sais qu'il y en a un à bord. Pour finir maquillage. Ai-je oublié quelque chose Rose ? Alice avait débité tout ça sans reprendre son souffle.

- Non je ne pense pas, au cas où nous aviserons le temps venu !

OK, je suis définitivement effrayée. Mais je l'ai cherché et ne dit on pas qu'il faut souffrir pour être belle ?

Donc, comme demandé par Alice, je pris une douche. Mes muscles jusqu'alors crispés finirent par se détendre un peu sous l'eau chaude. Ensuite, je sorti de ma penderie un simple t-shirt blanc et un jean dont je m'habillais immédiatement. Inutile d'essayer de dompter ma crinière, je n'y arriverai pas. Mes cheveux ont toujours été longs, bruns et légèrement ondulés. Mais aussi très épais et de ce fait impossible de leur donner la forme que je voulais. Ils en faisaient toujours à leur tête. (_N.R : pas mal les cheveux qui en font qu'à leur tête ^^_)

9h30. Nous étions prêtes à nous rendre au Spa. Apparemment Alice leur avait téléphoné pour réserver 3 bancs de massage pendant que je me lavais ainsi que le sauna, par lequel nous allions commencer.

La petite cabine du sauna était parfaite pour nous accueillir que toutes les trois. Je n'aurai pas aimé la partager. Je suis très pudique. C'est pourquoi j'étais la seule de nous trois à y entrer en maillot de bain. Alice et Rose aimaient y aller nues. Elles n'avaient aucun problème avec leur corps, ils étaient parfait. Je déteste le sauna. D'ailleurs je n'ai réussi à tenir qu'une demi heure et je trouve que c'était déjà beaucoup. J'avais l'impression de respirer des flammes. Une horreur !

Puis après qu'elles aient enfilées leurs maillots de bain, qui n'avait que ce nom, nous nous glissâmes dans le bain à remous. Magnifiquement relaxant. J'en aurais pleuré tellement c'était bon après la torture du sauna. Les petites bulles qui me cognaient, et cette eau à une douce température, m'envoyèrent presque au 7ème ciel. Pourquoi avoir besoin d'un homme quand on a un Jacuzzi ?

_Hum ? Tu tiens vraiment à ce que te le dise ?_

_Non, c'est bon j'ai compris ! (^^)_

1h30 de Jacuzzi plus tard (mes amies avaient du mal à m'y faire sortir), nous nous rendîmes aux salles de massages. L'air y était doux et relaxant.

Ma, désormais, masseuse attitrée pour la prochaine heure m'indiqua de me déshabiller derrière le paravent prévu à cet effet et d'y enfiler le peignoir affublé du logo de la croisière. Chose que je fis évidemment. Ensuite de m'installer, nue, sur le banc.

- Hummm… dis-je timidement, vous êtes sûre que je dois absolument être nue ?

- Et bien, oui, vous avez opté pour le massage 'luxueux', qui consiste à un massage intégral, avec huiles essentielles et à moins que vous souhaitiez que je tache vos vêtements avec ces huiles, alors en effet il faut que vous soyez nue. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est mon métier, je fais ça tous les jours. Répondit elle avec un grand sourire rassurant.

C'est donc les joues incroyablement rouges que je pris place pour le massage. Et je dois avouer que je me détendis presque immédiatement, cette femme avait des doigts magiques. Elle commença par une huile d'amandes douces. Ces mains glissaient facilement sur toute la surface de mon corps qu'elle atteignait étant donné que j'étais sur le ventre. Puis me fis me retourner pour affliger le même traitement de l'autre côté. J'étais moins gênée que tout à l'heure malgré la nouvelle position, mais j'étais surtout détendue et avais la tête ailleurs. En effet, je n'arrêtais pas d'imaginer que c'était les mains d'Edward qui courraient partout sur mon corps. Ces mains douces et viriles à la fois. _(N.R : moi aussi je peux les sentir ?)_ Qu'il avait débuté par masser doucement mes épaules nerveuses, qu'ensuite il était descendu vers les reins, les malaxants d'une poigne érotique. Ce qui me fît gémir. Heureusement, la masseuse professionnelle qui devait en voir de toutes les couleurs avec ses divins massages ne m'en tint pas compte, elle esquissa juste un léger sourire.

Elle continua son traitement avec une autre huile. Je reconnu tout de suite l'odeur, étant celle de mon parfum favoris, le freesia. La petite salle exiguë en embaumait totalement désormais et me détendis encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà puis fini par m'endormir. C'est la voix cristalline d'Alice qui me sorti de mes songes. Je revêtis mon peignoir et suivis Alice pour rejoindre Rose qui avait commandé de quoi nous nourrir toutes les trois. C'est vrai qu'il était déjà 13 heures et mon estomac criait famine.

Nous n'avons croisé aucun des garçons. J'en étais triste, je n'avais pas revu Edward depuis la veille et il me manquait. Je me demandais ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. Etait il avec le clan des 'glousseuses' ? Sûrement, oui. Il était maître nageur et elles passaient leur temps à la piscine depuis que nous étions à bord. Elles vont finir par se friper. Je ris devant cette réflexion. Ce que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer Rose et Alice.

- Fais partager la blague. Me souris Rose

- C'est rien, je pensais juste aux 'glousseuses' et à leur future peau fripée devant le temps qu'elles passent à se prendre pour des dauphins

- Les 'glousseuses' ? me demanda Alice

- Ah oui c'est vrai je ne vous en avais pas encore parlé. En fait c'est un groupe de filles, blondes pulpeuses a souhait et complètement pimbêches qui se pavanent devant les garçons. Surtout Edward ! Je les appelle les 'glousseuses' car elles passent leur temps à glousser.

Elles se mettent à rire. Elles devaient sûrement s'imaginer les pétasses. Mais elles s'arrêtèrent vite. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi si soudainement. Alice se mis debout. Suivie de prêt par Rose. Elles se regardèrent brièvement et se tournèrent vers moi.

- Que se passe t il les filles ? leur demandais-je inquiète

- Tu as bien dis qu'elles se pavanaient devant LES garçons ? Tu parles de NOS garçons, dis Alice en insistant bien sur 'LES' et 'NOS'

- Oui

- OK, alors la guerre est lancée ! Première étape, attirer leur attention et deuxième étape marquer notre territoire. Et ce soir, le territoire sera plus que marqué ! Voici le plan

Rose expliqua le plan dans les détails, il était simple mais sûrement plus qu'efficace. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à faire ce qu'elle me demandait, mais me promis d'essayer. Elles avaient raison, nous devions marquer nos territoires.

- Alice, nous devons évidemment passer nous aussi par les mains expertes d'un professionnel de la coiffure.

- Je suis tout à fait de ton avis, allons y

Mes amies étaient en mode 'soldat'. Elles étaient en guerre et rien ne les ferait en sortir. Elles me faisaient rire quand elles étaient comme ça.

Les collations terminées et les bouteilles d'eau vidées, nous prîmes la direction du salon de coiffure. Et là, Oh joie ! ils étaient là, tous les trois. Jasper accoudé au bar de la piscine, avec Emmett derrière celui-ci et Edward assis majestueusement sur sa chaise haute. Vous savez dans les films quand le héros et l'héroïne se croisent, les images sont au ralenti et bien là c'était pareil. Nous marchions, Alice et Rose telles des mannequin sorties d'une page d'un magasine et moi… ben comme d'habitude, essayant de ne pas tomber. Heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Ca aurait été dommage de me retrouver les quatre fers à l'air alors que je suis presque nue sous mon peignoir.

Première étape, attirer leur attention ! Je pense que le fait qu'ils ne nous aient pas quitté du regard le temps que nous passions devant eux avec un plus que magnifique sourire sur leurs lèvres était une étape de franchie. En plus quand je me suis retournée pour faire durer l'échange, j'ai remarqué que les 'glousseuses' étaient là. Encore mieux… Enfin, je crois. Elles étaient quand même là, à côté d'eux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est nous qu'ils regardaient ! Etape une : Validée ! ! murmura Rose.

Malgré tout elle fit un fabuleux Plié - Remonté* quand elle laissa tomber malencontreusement sa serviette. J'ai cru qu'Emmett aurait besoin d'un bouche a bouche tellement il devenait violet d'avoir arrêté de respirer.

Elle lança un dernier sourire à Emmett qui voulait sûrement dire 'toi, tu seras bientôt à moi'. J'aimerai être aussi extravertie qu'elle, aussi sensuelle et aussi tentatrice mais je devrais me contenter de ce que j'ai. C'est à dire pas grand chose. Bien qu'on me dise souvent le contraire. Sauf mon impartial miroir.

Le coiffeur, Mike, était vraiment très efféminé. Il faisait de grands gestes pour mimer ce qu'il allait faire de mes cheveux. Au début j'eus vraiment peur. Alice lui avait demandé de me les couper un peu, de m'éclaircir les mèches avec une légère teinte miel et de les lisser afin de réussir, enfin, à les dompter, au moins pour ce soir.

Il me les a lavés, démêlés, tirés, a enduit une espèce de pâte visqueuse, que je supposais être la teinture, enroulé ces mèches dans du papier aluminium, rincés, coupés, retirés puis enfin lissés. Cette torture a duré plus de deux heures. Et pendant deux heures il m'a raconté sa vie. Comment il avait rencontré son âme sœur, Tyler. Comment c'était déroulé leur mariage. Comment ils avaient engagés une procédure d'adoption. Et bla et bla et bla… Je crois que le fameux Tyler s'occupait de Rose. Il lui racontait quasiment la même chose. Alice avait raison quand elle disait que mes cheveux ressaient beaucoup plus beaux quand je serais passée par les mains d'un professionnel. Ils étaient même devenus soyeux. J'adorais ça. Bien que je sois persuadée de ne pouvoir refaire la même chose moi même.

Il était presque 16h30, lorsque nous revîmes dans ma cabine. Alice est allée directement à mon placard. Elle en sorti tout un tas de vêtements, les éparpilla sur mon lit et commença mon calvaire. Je sais c'est moi qui l'ai demandé, alors je ne me plains pas … mais quand même.

Pendant plus de 1h30, les filles que j'appelais mes meilleures amies, m'ont fait essayer 4 jupes, 7 pantalons, 15 tops (avec manches, sans manche, avec bretelles, sans bretelle…) et 13 robes. Je sais, vous me direz que je n'ai pas autant de fringues dans mon placard, mais elles l'ont remarqué aussi et sont allées chercher leurs fringues à la rescousse, ne trouvant rien d'assez élégant ou encore assez sexy. Mais elles ont finalement trouvé la perle rare dans une robe bustier taille empire en voile bleu nuit qui arrivait juste au dessus de mes genoux. Ayant maintenant la tenue 'parfaite', il restait la dernière partie de cette loooongue journée ; le maquillage.

J'avais confiance en elles. Je leur avais demandé un maquillage léger et elles l'avaient fait, et ce en moins d'une demi heure, un record pour elles. J'étais subjuguée par le reflet du miroir. Etait ce bien moi, cette fille ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus et me trouvais plus que jolie. J'étreignis mes amies avec un grand sourire et les remerciais du mieux que je pouvais.

Et elles partirent dans leurs cabines respectives pour se faire belles, elles aussi. N'oublions pas qu'elles avaient aussi des mâles à séduire. Bien que je doute qu'elles aient besoin d'autant de temps que pour moi. Encore moins de prendre ce temps, ils étaient déjà séduits ! Seulement l'amour rend aveugle. Et à moins d'être de l'extérieur ou alors qu'il soit écrit en lettres lumineuses au dessus de l'être aimé, jamais mes amies ne le verrait.

Il était maintenant 20 heures, mes amies étaient prêtes, j'étais prête et la soirée avait commencée il a 30 minutes.

OK maintenant je panique !

- Respire Bella… fait comme moi, inspire … expire … inspire … expire, ça c'était Rose et ses conseils à deux balles

- Tu crois que c'est facile… mais je vais y arriver. Quand je suis près de lui je ne suis plus du tout nerveuse. C'est comme si nous n'étions que nous, dans une bulle…. Allez on y va ! dis je soudain gonflée à bloc

J'attrapais un léger châle au cas où, je pris les bras de mes amies et nous partîmes en direction de la salle de réception où avait lieu la soirée.

Nous entendions déjà la musique voler jusqu'à nous, alors que nous étions à un pont en dessous. Je sentais les vibrations d'un piano et une mélodie merveilleuse s'engouffrer dans mes oreilles me faisant planer jusqu'à la salle. C'est en transe devant ces airs de piano que j'entrais, toujours aux bras de Rose et d'Alice. Depuis la première note entendue je savais qui était le pianiste qui m'envoûtait. Edward. Il était là, sur l'estrade, dans un superbe costume noir, jouant. Je laissais mes amies rejoindre leurs prétendants et allais me placer dans l'ombre près de la scène. De là où j'étais je pouvais très bien le voir, en face de moi. J'avais réussi à trouver une place sur le côté droit de l'estrade et avais plus planter mes yeux chocolat dans ses yeux verts. Mon cœur rata un battement quand il me souria. D'un sourire à damner un saint. J'étais définitivement éblouie.

La musique continua comme ça pendant encore deux ou trois chansons, puis il laissa sa place à un Dj.

J'étais ravie et triste en même temps. Ravie puisqu'il venait vers moi en ce moment et triste parce que j'aimais l'entendre jouer.

- Bonsoir, me lança t il de son doux ténor

- Bonsoir, comment tu vas ?

- Très bien maintenant que tu es là

_Si je meurs d'une crise cardiaque là maintenant, c'est grave ?_

_Euh…. Oui je pense !_

- tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ? me dit il alors qu'un merveilleux slow se répandit sur la piste de danse

- Bien sûr, répondis –je en prenant la main qu'il m'avait offerte.

Les 3 minutes de la chanson ont été un pur bonheur. J'avais senti son corps presser le mien au fur et à mesure de la chanson et à chaque fois mon corps fut parcouru par de violents chocs électriques. Ma tête avait fini par reposer sur son épaule et la sienne s'était nichée dans mon cou. Un vrai délice ! Malheureusement la chanson suivante était d'un autre registre, de celui où bouger violemment son popotin était de mise et de celui où mon popotin devait absolument rencontrer une chaise s'il ne voulait pas faire une rencontre fracassante avec le sol.

- Tu veux aller faire un tour dehors ? On peut aller au niveau de la proue (_Note de l'auteur : proue = partie __avant__ du bateau. Et non promis je ne me la jouerai pas Titanic lol_)

- Oui je veux bien

Il me prit par la main et m'emmena à l'extérieur. Le vent était présent mais n'était pas froid, toutefois j'étais heureuse d'avoir emporté un léger châle. Nous nous adossions sur la balustrade en fer. Il se tourna vers moi.

- Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup, mais je voudrais en savoir plus sur toi.

- Je n'aime pas parler de moi, dis-je en rougissant

- J'ai passé une excellente journée hier en ta compagnie.

_Ben côté 'arrêt des rougissements' c'est pas gagné, s'il me parle comme ça !_

- Moi aussi j'ai apprécié être avec toi. Souris-je

- Alors parle moi de toi

- Et bien…. Huumm, dis-je hésitante, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 22 ans et je vais intégrer le Sun Times en septembre. Mes amies et moi allons nous installer à Chicago dès la fin de la croisière.

- Je connais bien Chicago y étant né, on a encore de la famille là bas alors on y va assez souvant… Si tu veux je te ferais visiter. Dit il hésitant.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

- Et ensuite, tes études ? tes parents ?

- J'ai fini mes études de journalisme à Harvard. Cette croisière est d'ailleurs un cadeau de nos parents à Rose, Alice et moi. Charlie, mon père est shérif d'une petite ville de l'état de Washington, Forks. Et ma mère Renée est institutrice à Phœnix… Ils sont divorcés. Dus-je rajouter devant son incompréhension. J'ai vécu d'abord avec ma mère à Phœnix avant qu'elle ne se marie avec Phil ensuite je suis partie vivre chez mon père à Forks pour laisser un peu de tranquillité aux jeunes mariés. J'avais 16 ans. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Alice et Rose, enfin, qu'elles m'ont sauté dessus la première fois. Jusqu'à ce que nous allions à Harvard s'y installer pour nos 5 années d'études.

Lui parler de moi n'était finalement pas si dur que ça. Au contraire, j'aimais bien qu'il sache des choses à mon sujet.

- As tu un copain qui t'attends à Chicago ? Ou ailleurs ?

- Non, …et toi, une copine ?

- Non, me répondit il avec un très large sourire.

Nous nous tûmes quelques minutes. Le sourire toujours figé sur nos lèvres. Nos yeux toujours connectés. Puis son visage descendit lentement vers le mien. Je voyais ses yeux fixés sur ma bouche. J'étais tétanisée. Va t il faire ce que je pense qu'il va faire ?

_Heu ? …Oui, il va le faire. Alors tu te reprends en main et tu le laisses faire bien sûr !_

_Bien sûr !_

Puis, enfin, ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les miennes. Elles bougeaient très lentement, comme pour juger de ma réaction. Qui ne se fît pas attendre et je répondis à son somptueux baiser. J'en avais rêvé depuis deux jours. Et c'était encore mieux. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées. (_N.A : Attention les filles, les baisers sucrés font grossir ! mdr_). Il quémanda la permission de glisser sa langue dans ma bouche en léchant doucement ma lèvre inférieure. Evidemment, je lui accordais. Je sentis immédiatement le feu d'artifice qui explosa dans ma bouche. Je sentais sa main droite crocheter ma nuque et l'autre glisser dans mes cheveux. Quand aux miennes, elles fourrageaient ses cheveux soyeux. C'était divinement bon et ne pouvais retenir un léger gémissement. Mais ce baiser prit fin bien trop rapidement à mon goût et je maudis ma stupide condition d'humaine. Sa sert à quoi de respirer quand on a un Edward qui vous embrasse ?

_Perso, je dirais à vivre plus longtemps, mais après c'est toi quoi vois !_

- Waw, c'était…waw, haleta t il

- J'aurai pas dit mieux, souris je

Et il s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres gonflées. Un frisson s'empara à nouveau de moi face à ce contact.

- Tu as froid. Nous devrions retourner à l'intérieur.

J'acquiesçais et il me prit la main pour me guider. En entrant, j'ai pu voir une des 'glousseuses' se retourner vers nous. Elle affichait un air arrogant et j'avais envie de lui faire avaler son sac à main. Mais je n'oubliais pas le plan prévu ce midi qui consistait à marquer son territoire. C'était puéril, je sais, mais tout ce qu'il y avait à faire était de l'embrasser devant elles. Ça je pouvais le faire sans retenue maintenant. Alors j'attendais que nous soyons bien en vue de tout le monde, surtout des blondasses, et m'emparait de ses délicieuses lèvres.

Etape deux : Gagnée!!

* * *

*** Pour celles qui n'ont pas vu, c'est une manœuvre qu'explique Elle Woods dans la 'Revanche d'une blonde'**

**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert qui vous fait de l'oeil! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais toujours à Stephenie Meyer... enfin aux dernières nouvelles!**

*******

**Un énorme merci pour vos reviews que j'apprecie grandement. **

**Avec mon emploi du temps de ministre, je n'ai pas pu écrire et encore moins poster avant, alors genoux à terre j'implore votre pardon pour ce retard. **

**_Reponse aux reviews anonymes._**

**Veronika: Ravie de te savoir désormais inscrite. Donc bienvenue à toi 'Veronika crepuscule'. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je pense que nous aurions toutes réagit comme Bella face à Edward. Marquer son territoire y'a que ça de vrai! lol**

**CINDYSUNSHINE : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Et j'espère que ce chapitre te ravira autant.**

**Rose : Merci. Ton enthousiasme me fait rougir. J'adore! lol**

**Alex: Fille ou garçon? Si tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent génial, comment est celui là? Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton oeil de lynx.**

**Arwen : Moi aussi je ris beaucoup en écrivant. Voici la suite, moins de rire mais plus de... enfin tu verras! ;)**

**Sophiebelier : Merci.**

**J'espère n'avoir oubliée personne, si c'est le cas Mea Culpa. **

**Maintenant je vais vous laisser lire...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Un coup d'œil à mon réveil m'apprit qu'il n'était que 11 heures. Mes yeux papillonnaient encore sous le fait de la fatigue. En effet j'étais rentrée très tard, ou plutôt très tôt. La soirée ne s'était pas arrêtée à la phase deux terminée. Après avoir dansé ensemble un moment, la soirée se terminant doucement, nous étions allés vers une autre salle, en l'occurrence le restaurant où on prenait nos petits déjeuners. A cette heure-là, il n'y avait personne. Afin de mieux nous connaître, nous avions décidé de jouer au jeu des vingt questions.

Flash Back

_« Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? » Edward avait débuté le jeu._

_« Vert, et toi ? »_

_« Bleu nuit » me répondit il avec un petit sourire._

_« Ton film préféré ? »_

_« Entretien avec un vampire, et toi ? »_

_« Orgueil et Préjugés, bien que je préfère le lire »_

_Nous nous étions ainsi lancés mutuellement plusieurs questions, allant de 'meilleur souvenir' à 'plus grande honte'. Je n'avais jamais autant rougis de toute ma vie, mes joues auront du mal à reprendre une teinte normale. On ne pouvait faire mieux question soirée !_

Fin du Flash Back

Edward m'avait raccompagné à ma cabine vers les 3 heures du matin. Je me souviens encore du goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes avant que je n'ouvre la porte. D'une douceur incomparable et passionné. Je portais inconsciemment mes doigts à mes lèvres et les caressaient. Je verrais Edward à la piscine car il y travaillait toute la journée aujourd'hui. Un désir s'alluma dans mon bas-ventre en pensant qu'il porterait uniquement un short des plus sexy. En revanche j'avais toujours un peu peur des 'glousseuses' qui passaient leurs journées à flemmarder au bord de l'eau. Je me demande ce qu'elles trouveront de nouveau pour attirer l'attention d'Edward. Se soucieraient elles du fait qu'Edward avait passé sa soirée avec moi ?

Là tu rêves !

Un tambourinement se fit entendre du côté de ma porte. J'imagine qu'Alice avait très envie de parler. Cette pensée me fit sourire malgré le fait qu'elle m'énervait avec sa fâcheuse manie de vouloir presque défoncer ma porte.

« Alice, ne casse pas cette porte, j'arrive » Me plaignis-je juste pour la forme. Aujourd'hui elle ne pourrait pas m'enlever mon sourire.

Une fois la porte ouverte, une tornade brune entra dans la pièce suivie de prêt par Rosalie. Elles arboraient toutes deux le même sourire niais que le mien. Une fois n'est pas coutume, nous nous prenions toutes les trois dans les bras et partîmes dans une danse hystérique, sautillant et hurlant dans tous les sens. Une fois notre souffle repris, Alice parla

« Oh, Bella si tu savais… »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon petit doigt me dit que j'allais pas tarder à savoir.

« Jasper est vraiment merveilleux, gentil, attentionné, gentlemen -»

« Alice, la coupais-je, on a compris, il est parfait. Au fait les filles, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir passé la soirée avec vous. Mais une fois que j'ai aperçu Edward je n'ai plus rien vu d'autre. »

« Et elle parle de moi » lança Alice dans un rire qui fut rapidement suivi par Rose et moi.

Alice aussi a passé une soirée magnifique où elle a beaucoup parlé avec Jasper. D'après elle, c'est son âme sœur. Et je ne puis qu'être d'accord avec elle. Ils formaient vraiment un couple parfait. Jasper avait été militaire avant de devenir consultant pour le cinéma. Son charisme lui avait valu de gravir très vite les échelons et à 24 ans il était déjà devenu Major mais à cause d'une blessure qui aurait dû le laisser derrière un bureau, il a démissionné, ne voulant pas rester inactif. Finalement un producteur lui a proposé d'être consultant sur l'un de ses films. Alice parlait de lui avec une telle vénération que j'ai cru un instant que Jasper avait rejoint l'Olympe.

En fait je crois que Zeus devrait faire l'appel car trois de ces Dieux sont portés disparu…

Ce fut rapidement Rose qui, elle aussi parlait d'Emmett avec vénération. Au contraire d'Alice et moi, Rose et Emmett avaient déjà franchi le cap. Rose n'avait pas pour habitude de parler beaucoup.

« Rose, la réprimandais-je, pour une fois tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu plus ample connaissance avant de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un -»

« Bella, premièrement arrête de jouer les prudes parce que j'ai bien vu le désir qui habite dans tes yeux depuis que tu a rencontré Edward, ensuite Emmett et moi avons beaucoup parlé avant de se sauter dessus. Et je ne regrette pas le moins du monde, il est vraiment un amant incroyable. Je n'ai jamais pris autant mon pied. Et je ne compte absolument pas arrêter là, j'ai rendez vous avec lui vers 12 heures après son service»

Rose sera toujours Rose. Se servir de la gent masculine pour assouvir ses besoins. Mais c'est la première fois qu'elle parle avec ses amants. J'espère que ça ira plus loin que les autres fois. Elle mérite vraiment d'avoir la chance de trouver l'amour. Et ses yeux ne trompent pas, il y a bien plus que du désir dans ses yeux quand elle parle d'Emmett. De la passion et de la tendresse.

Nous nous racontâmes ainsi notre soirée. Apparemment chacune de nous avait passé une très bonne soirée. Alice et Rose reprirent la direction de leurs cabines pour se changer.

Une bonne douche plus tard, habillée d'un maillot de bain conseillé par Alice, je rejoignis mes amies.

Mouais, moi j'aurais dit 'ordonné par Alice' mais c'est toi qui vois !

La piscine était comme à son habitude depuis que nous étions partis, pleine. Il n'y avait aucun transat de libre. Mais le sourire que m'adressait Edward a vite fait d'éclipser ce fait. Il descendit de son perchoir et vint m'accueillir.

« Bonjour » me dit il après m'avoir embrassé chastement.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les 'glousseuses' étaient en effet présentes.

« Elles ne te déranges pas ses quatre folles ? » dis-je à Edward en désignant les 'glousseuses'

« Si , énormément, mais je n'ai pas le choix alors…je dois toujours faire attention à elles, bien que Tanya ne sache pas nager elle s'obstine à aller dans la piscine essayer, et elle fini par ne plus savoir remonter à la surface.»

J'en reviens pas, premièrement il en a nommé une, ensuite il n'a pas remarqué leur petit jeu !

« Comment tu connais son prénom ? » M'enquis-je avec un froncement de sourcils

« C'est elle qui me l'a dit la première fois que je l'ai sortie de l'eau »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de bouder légèrement comme une gamine. Ce qui le fit rire.

« Tu ne serais pas jalouse quand même ? »

« Pas du tout ! » mensonge éhonté qu'il ne crut pas le moins du monde d'après son sourire.

« Edward tu te rends compte qu'elle fait ça juste pour attirer ton attention ? » Rose

« Non, je ne crois pas. Je pense qu'elle ne sait vraiment pas nager et qu'elle essaye d'apprendre… c'est vrai qu'elle s'y prend vraiment mal mais… »

« La prochaine fois qu'elle fait ça, et je ne doute pas qu'il y ait une prochaine fois, laisse la et tu verras bien qu'elle va remonter à la surface comme une grande ! » répliquais-je vivement.

« Huumm…Excusez moi de vous déranger mais…Edward où est Jasper ? » Demanda Alice pas désolée pour un sou.

« Il doit être au restaurant à cette heure-ci à superviser la mise en place pour le déjeuner »

« Merci, je vais attendre au bar avec Rose dans ce cas là, je ne voudrais pas le déranger. Et comme il n'y a plus de transat de libre… »

« Voudriez vous que je vous amène d'autres transats, il y en a encore dans la réserve ? »

« Oh oui » s'exclama Alice en sautillant.

« Moi je vais rejoindre Emmett » nous dit Rose, dont l'esprit était déjà accoudé au bar à littéralement baver.

A ce moment là, la fameuse 'Glousseuse en chef' Tanya, se jeta à l'eau et commença à hurler en agitant les bras.

« Au secours ! Au secours ! »

Je regarde Edward dans les yeux avec un regard qui dit clairement 'N'y va pas'. Et heureusement, je pense qu'il a compris puisqu'il ne se retourne même pas.

Après encore quelques 'au secours' vains, et quelques agitations, elle finit par rejoindre le rebord…en nageant, comme prévu. Et elle était vraiment en colère.

Moi j'exulte et saute joie !

« Je te l'avais dit ! » Souris-je à Edward.

« J'en reviens pas de mettre fait avoir »

« Tu es trop gentil. …humm, imagine que je sois en train de me noyer, tu me sors de l'eau et là je ne respire plus. Que ferais tu ? »

_Elle vient d'où cette phrase ? Pourriez vous me dire ce que vous avez fait de Bella Swan, s'il vous plaît… Il semblerait que nous l'ayons perdue quelque part entre les lèvres de ce séduisant jeune homme et la lune…_

« huumm, quelque chose comme ça »

Il me prit dans ses bras et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles se mouvaient langoureusement et finirent par s'entrouvrir pour venir lécher ma lèvre inférieure et demander le passage. Accordé évidemment. Le contact de nos deux langues était électrisant et sensuel à la fois. Je pense que j'aurais du mal à m'en passer. La respiration nous manquant, nous nous séparions lentement.

C'est bon je l'ai retrouvée, elle est arrivée au Paradis en fait !

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de te noyer pour ça »

Je riais tellement j'étais bien. Et reposais ma bouche sur la sienne avant qu'il ne doivent retourner sur son perchoir.

« Je vais aller demander qu'on vous amène les transats, ne bouge pas je reviens»

J'acquiesçais et il partit parler à un membre de l'équipage. Il passa à côté des pétasses et ne leur jeta aucun regard. Tanya et ses 'amies' ramassèrent leur affaires et s'approchèrent de moi.

« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernière mot ! Je le veux et je l'aurais ! » cracha t elle.

« Fait attention à tes arrières, salope ! » me dit une autre blondasse. _(A/N : promis j'ai toujours rien contre les blondes, ma mère, sœur et tante sont blondes, gentilles et intelligentes)_

« Et c'est une menace ? » répliquais-je

« Non, plutôt une promesse »

Et elles sont parties. Nous laissant là, Alice et moi, nous regardant complément choquées par les propos des 'glousseuses'. Non pas que j'avais peur, au contraire, mais réellement choquée qu'elles se permettent de parler comme ça. Alice me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter qu'elle et Rose me serviraient de garde du corps si besoin était. J'imaginais très bien Alice, du haut de son 1,50 m brandissant ses petits poings vers Tanya. Cette pensée me fit rire. Malgré tout je savais très bien qu'Alice était une petite teigne et qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher. Je ne vous parle même pas de Rose. Rose qui se bat, parce que oui c'est déjà arrivé, ressemble plutôt à un match de boxe version féminin. A faire pâlir ! Et c'est pour ça que je n'avais pas peur des pétasses. J'avais mes amies avec moi.

Edward revient quelques secondes après. Il me regarda un peu inquiet.

« Elles te voulaient quoi ? »

« Rien juste me faire peur. Je crois qu'elles ne me connaissent pas. » Riais-je

Un type apporta les 2 transats et Alice et moi nous y installâmes. Il faisait une chaleur suffoquante. J'aurais bien aimé aller à la piscine me rafraîchir avec mes amies, mais je n'aime pas du tout y aller quand il y a du monde. J'irai peut être ce soir quand il n'y aura plus personne, pour me relaxer un peu.

Et puis j'adorais beaucoup regarder Edward travailler. Il était vraiment très professionnel. Il avait l'œil partout et était très attentionné avec les enfants qui s'aventuraient dans le grand bain.

Il fut rapidement l'heure d'aller déjeuner et Alice ne tenait plus en place. Rose était venue nous rejoindre et nous mîmes les robes que nous avions emportées avec nous en prévision du déjeuner.

« Dépêchez vous les filles » râla Alice.

Encore une fois une odeur succulente se répandait dans le restaurant et fit gronder mon estomac vide. Jasper apparu rapidement et souffla un baiser à Alice. Je n'avais jamais vue mon amie rougir aussi furieusement et surtout balbutier.

« Euh…bo-bonjjjoour…Co-comment tu …tu vas ? »

Rose et moi échangeâmes un regard surpris et moqueur. Alice était définitivement amoureuse.

Le déjeuner se passa très bien et surtout très vite. La nourriture était toujours délicieuse et je pense qu'Alice trouve l'intendant plus qu'à son goût. Quand à moi je me languissais déjà de retourner à la piscine. Alice était restée avec Jasper, qui l'avait un peu grondée de ne pas avoir osée venir le voir même lorsqu'il travaille, et Rose avait rendez vous avec Emmett. C'est donc seule que je m'installais dans le transat qui était désormais réservé à mon unique usage.

Pratique de sortir avec le maître nageur… en plus de beaucoup d'autres choses, bien sûr…

Edward était revenu se percher, après m'avoir soufflé un baiser, Ray-Ban sur le nez et toujours ce magnifique short rouge.

Béni soit l'inventeur du short !Faudra aussi penser à remercier Monsieur et Madame Cullen de s'être sauté dessus il y a 23 ans !

Il faisait vraiment très chaud sous le soleil des Bahamas. J'attendais avec impatience l'heure à laquelle tout le monde irait ailleurs qu'ici. Et ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Le coté positif des choses était que je n'avais pas revu les 'glousseuses' de l'après midi. Etaient elles en train d'échafauder un plan pour me liquider ?

Heuu…Bella, as tu déjà pensé à consulter

Ouais bon j'exagère un peu, mais je suis sûre qu'elles mijotent quelque chose de pas net. Pour l'instant j'avais autre chose à faire que de m'inquiéter. Y'avait un Apollon qui s'approchait de moi.

« Je suis enfin ravi de pouvoir refaire ça » me dit il en m'embrassant.

« Mais je t'en prie ne te prive pas pour moi » dis-je en l'embrassant derechef.

Son travail étant terminé, nous décidâmes d'aller nous promener. Main dans la main nous arpentions les ponts les uns après les autres. Il m'a même fait visiter le poste de pilotage. M'a présenté au Capitaine Laurent, qui est très sympathique. Comme des adolescents, nous étions cachés pour nous bécoter. Et c'était vraiment très excitant. A chaque fois qu'il posait sa bouche sur la mienne et que ses mains s'aventuraient un peu plus loin chaque fois, mon entre jambe prenait feu.

Pour une fois, nous avions tous réussi à nous réunir pour dîner ensemble, tous les six. Les garçons s'étaient arrangés pour se faire remplacer. Sauf vers le dessert, Edward dû monter sur la mini scenette où était érigé un magnifique piano, pour nous faire entendre son talent inné pour la musique. A chaque note, à chaque nouvelle chanson, j'étais transportée. Il jouait plus que bien, c'était un virtuose. Le monde de la musique ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. Alice était bercée dans les bras réconfortant de Jasper et Rose avait son dos collé au torse d'Emmett. Ce magnifique tableau ajouté à la douce mélodie qui s'échappait du piano fit perler des fines gouttes de joie de mes yeux. Un sourire s'étirait de mes lèvres en réponse à celui que m'adressait Edward, sûrement pour me réconforter.

Bien vite Edward referma le piano et vint nous rejoindre à notre table. Il s'approcha de mon oreille.

« cette chanson, je l'ai composée pour toi, juste après t'avoir raccompagnée ce matin et je l'ai appelée Bella's Lullaby » m'avoua t il.

Pour tout remerciement, je crochetais sa nuque et l'embrassais avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Parce qu'à cet instant, s'il me restait une once de doute quant à mes sentiments pour lui, il s'était évaporé lors de la première note de ma berceuse.

Les émotions passée, le repas de se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. J'ai pu connaître l'humour parfois déplacé d'Emmett, qui adorait parler de sexe (il a bien trouvé ma Rose sur ce coup là, pensais-je) et le calme olympien de Jasper qui malgré les blagues vaseuses d'Emmett restait sans broncher. Je suis sûre qu'il fera un grand bien à la pile électrique qu'est Alice.

« Au fait demain le bateau accoste à Nassau, la Capitale des Bahamas. On y va tous ensemble ? »

Nous acquiesçâmes tous avec une grande joie. Je suis sûre qu'Edward se fera un plaisir de me faire visiter cette ville.

Nous nous séparâmes finalement près de 3 heures après le début du dîner. J'avais passé la soirée avec mes meilleures amies et leurs petits amis respectifs, mon homme plus qu'adorable qui m'avait offert la plus belle des mélodies et un repas délicieux, que demander de plus ?

_Une dernière danse ? … genre un tango horizontal ?_

_Perverse !_

_Non réaliste._

« Ca te dirait un petit bain de minuit ? Toute la journée, j'ai remarqué que tu mourais d'envie d'aller dans la piscine. Maintenant il n'y a plus personne, il y a juste les étoiles et la lune pour nous porter compagnie. » me susurra Edward alors que nous passions devant la piscine.

« Mais je n'ai plus mon maillot de bain » Avant d'aller dîner j'étais allée prendre une douche et m'étais habillée pour le restaurant.

« Qui a dit que tu aurais besoin d'un maillot de bain ? » une lueur de désir est apparue dans ses yeux verts. Et comment dire non devant pareil regard, surtout que j'avais très envie de, ce qui je suis sure, arrivera.

En guise de réponse, je commençais à me déshabiller pour finir de me retrouver en sous-vêtements. La teinte rouge de mes joues me chauffait depuis qu'il avait dit que je n'avais pas besoin de maillot de bain, alors je n'y prêtais plus attention. Mon cœur palpitait à une vitesse folle et j'avais du mal à réguler ma respiration. Malgré tout j'entrais dans l'eau doucement. Me délectant de la douce chaleur de l'eau chlorée. Je sentis Edward attraper ma taille. Je ne l'avais ni vu se déshabiller ni entendu entrer lui aussi dans la piscine. Ses douce mains repartaient à la découverte de mon corps tandis que sa bouche taquinait la peau de mon cou. Un gémissement sorti de ma gorge sans mon consentement. Ma respiration plus qu'hésitante se faisait de plus en plus hachée.

« Tu veux nager un moment ? »

Il me donna un dernier baiser sous mon oreille et me lâcha. Nous nous mîmes à faire quelques longueurs, histoire de récupérer un peu d'esprit. Mais je n'avais certainement pas laisser les choses ainsi. Il avait allumé un feu dans mon bas ventre et je suis sure que le sien ne se portait pas mieux. Je souri à cette pensée.

Quelques brasses après, nous sortîmes. Edward avait attrapé des serviettes et m'enroula dans l'une d'elles. Il m'attira à lui, déposa un baiser sur mon front et nous nous allongeâmes sur un transat. Mon dos collé à son torse et ses bras m'encerclant, j'étais bien. La lune était pleine et les étoiles n'avaient jamais brillé autant, aucun nuage à l'horizon.

Un court instant plus tard, Edward rompit le silence en chantonnant ma berceuse.

« Merci, cette soirée est magique. »

« Et elle n'est pas finie »

Malgré l'heure tardive, je n'étais pas fatiguée, au contraire j'avais envie de continuer ce que nous avions commencé dans la piscine. Je me levais donc doucement et pris la main de mon petit ami. Il me lança un regard interrogatif et je lui répondais par un sourire. Nous attrapions nos vêtements et accrochâmes nos serviettes. C'est les doigts entrelacés que nous gagnâmes ma chambre.

Arrivés à l'intérieur de ma cabine, je plongeais sur sa bouche et l'embrassais langoureusement. Léchant et suçotant sa lèvre inférieure, je quémandais l'ouverture. Avec une joie non dissimulée il fit rencontrer sa langue avec la mienne. Un ballet amoureux commença alors et Edward nous fit basculer sur le lit moelleux après avoir envoyé balader nos deux serviettes. Nous étions encore humide, mais cela m'importait peu. Son corps ne pressa pas contre le mien, il se tenait sur ses coudes de chaque côté de ma tête. Il quitta ma bouche et plongea son regard émeraude dans mes yeux chocolat.

« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu poses vraiment trop de questions »

Ma bouche repartit aussitôt à l'assaut de la sienne et se fit plus pressante. Je sentais ses doigts me caresser doucement la jambe puis remonter lentement sur ma cuisse. Mes mains quant à elles s'occupaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient en cajolant son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. Edward me redressa un peu afin de m'ôter mon soutien gorge qu'il fit voler je ne sais où dans la pièce. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas quitté les miennes durant toute l'opération. l'une de ses mains emprisonnait maintenant mon l'un de mes seins et l'autre était occupé par sa bouche qui avait quitté mes lèvres. Après quelques coups de langue merveilleux il fit l'inverse. J'en aurai presque jouis, tellement les sensations étaient grisantes. Jamais un homme ne m'avait fait une chose pareille. De petits cris se firent entendre dans la pièce, si bien que je sentis une légère vibration sur mon sein gauche quand Edward ne put réprimer le sien. Puis il parcourut de baisers le chemin tracé par sa main gauche. Mon nombril fut attaqué de la plus merveilleuse des façons. Sa langue faisant de petits cercles magiques autour de celui-ci. Mes mains virent rapidement se faufiler dans sa fantastique chevelure cuivrée. Mes hanches ondulaient toutes seules et je sentis la chaleur d'un baiser sur mon sexe mouillé d'excitation et il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de ma petite culotte trempée. Il me l'ôta et elle rejoignit le sol. Presqu'aussitôt sa langue magique passa sur toute la longueur de mes plis et m'arracha d'autres petits cris de plaisirs.

« Oh, Edward…. »

Il lapait, léchait, suçait. Il était partout, sur mes lèvres intimes, à l'intérieur mais le plus parfait fut mon bouton de plaisir. Qui porte très bien son nom puisque quelques coups de langue plus tard, l'extase me frappa. J'essayais tant bien que mal de retrouver ma respiration et mes esprits que sa bouche se posa sur la mienne et me fit goûter mon nectar. Son sexe tendu et toujours dans son boxer devenu trop petit pour lui ondula sur mon sexe dans une friction sensationnelle. Après l'orgasme qu'il m'a donné, je décidais qu'il était temps que je lui rende la pareille.

Je le fis pivoter et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Ma bouche titillait et taquinait la peau de son cou puis de son torse pour finir de se poser d'un bref baiser sur son énorme sexe. Je fis glisser aussi lentement que possible son boxer et il vola lui aussi à travers la pièce. Ma main attrapa son pénis maintenant libre pour lui infliger une douce torture. Mon pouce faisait de petits cercles et mes autres doigts en un va et vient s'occupaient de toute sa longueur. Je le voyais haleter péniblement sous la caresse.

« Bella…putin c'est trop bon… »

Je décida par laisser ma bouche prendre le relais. Je déposais un petit baiser sur sa verge et passa ma langue sur tout le reste. Vu la taille, il n'entra pas entièrement dans ma bouche. Je laissais donc une main faire des vas et viens que ma bouche suivait instantanément. Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin ni l'envie de faire cette caresse. D'ailleurs ça me dégouttait rien que d'en parler. Mais là dans le feu de l'action, j'ai laissé mes lèvres bouger toutes seules et je ne suis pas déçue. Edward avait un sexe doux et généreux.

« Bella, je vais venir… » Il essaya de reculer ma tête mais je ne voulais pas bouger, je voulais qu'il jouisse dans ma bouche.

« S'il te plaît Bell-»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je sentis sa semence couler au fond de ma gorge.

« Waw, c'était….grandiose. »

« Tu sais que c'est la première fois que je fais ça ? ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Et oui, je ne suis jamais allée plus loin que la 2ème base. » (_A/N : je suppose que tout le monde connaît l'histoire des 4bases ? !)_

« Tu veux dire que tu es encore vierge ? » me demanda t-il incrédule

« Ca te dérange ? » J'étais inquiété tout d'un coup

« Non, au contraire, je suis ravi que tu me fasses assez confiance. »

« Tu es sûre que tu veux continuer ? »

« Oui, je veux que ce soit toi, Edward. Le premier. »

Il attrapa un préservatif qui était dans la poche de son jean, l'enfila et s'installa entre mes cuisses. Il m'embrassa comme jamais il ne m'avait embrassée. Son sexe se présenta à l'entrée du mien, d'un regard perçant, il entra en moi. Doucement. Lentement. Me laissant m'habituer à lui. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à mon hymen qu'il perça vivement. La douleur ressentie était brûlante. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux tant j'avais mal. Il s'arrêta.

« Bella est ce que ça va ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, continu »

Je pense qu'on a beau être avec le plus doux des hommes et le plus aimant, une déchirure pareille ne fera toujours ressentir. Mais vite, heureusement, la douleur diminua et laissa place à une belle caresse intérieure. Il se mouvait de plus en plus vite en moi. Les cris et gémissements de plaisirs emplirent la pièce. Mes hanches bougeaient à l'unisson de ses coups de reins et la jouissance nous frappa tous les deux en même temps. Son éjaculation se répandant dans le préservatif.

Il resta encore un peu en moi, le temps que nous recouvrions nos respirations et que nos cœurs se calment un peu. Puis fini par se retirer lentement. Il enleva la capote qu'il jeta dans la poubelle a coté de mon lit et m'attira dans ses bras.

« Merci de m'avoir fait ce cadeau »

« Non, merci à toi. »

Son étreinte de fit plus dure.

« Je t'aime »

A cet instant, mon cœur explosa. Des larmes parcoururent mes joues tellement j'étais heureuse.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Edward »

Sur ces mots, nous refîmes l'amour jusqu'à ce que Morphée ait raison de nous. J'étais la plus heureuse de femmes.

* * *

**Alors ce lemon? Excusez Bella de se donner à lui aussi vite mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il s'agit d'Edward Cullen! Qui refuserait? lol**

**Ai-je droit à une review?**


End file.
